Wings of the Forsaken
by Quatermass
Summary: (WBWL! Evil James and Sirius!) Abandoned in Japan by his 'family', Harry was adopted by Miya Asama. Now, years later, Harry has managed to prevent one dangerous tournament run by an idiot...only to be roped into another, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. With his true family by his side, Harry intends to show his mettle...but there are forces that want him dead, and not just Voldemort...
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

 _Sekirei_ is one of those franchises where I am yet to read anything more than fanfics. So it may seem unusual for me to start a crossover having not read the series (which I intend to do when the manga is reissued), and yet, this is an idea that just won't go away. I decided to set it in a serious AU for _Sekirei_ and the Potterverse, the latter because this is another foray for me into a WBWL fic. But doing an AU for _Sekirei_ , or least one where Minaka doesn't quite get the chance to implement his insane plans, does help me transplant the characters from that series into the Potterverse without having to understand the series' canon story. Yeah, I know, _Sekirei_ fans are doubtless going to be up in arms about it. Deal with it.

Anyway, this was partially inspired by two different fanfics. The first is Arawn D Draven's _The Bloody Ashikabi_ , and the story you're reading now actually arose from correspondence with Arawn D Draven. I actually deliberately set out to make this story an inverted mirror of _The Bloody Ashikabi_ , somewhat lighter, though still taking things seriously. The second is sakurademonalchemist's _Sekirei Game_ , which has a similar premise at the beginning, though I haven't gone into Dumbledore bashing.

Anyway, time for the usual disclaimers. Firstly, there will be spoilers for both Harry Potter and _Sekirei_. This will also be a WBWL work with heavy James Potter and Sirius Black bashing, but no Dumbledore bashing, as well as a VERY heavy AU for _Sekirei_.

Secondly, there will be heavy annotations, as is usual for my works. You have been warned.

Thirdly, this is an M-Rated work. There will be coarse language, violence, dark themes and sexual references. Again, you have been warned.

Finally, the following is a fan-written work. Harry Potter and _Sekirei_ are the properties of their respective owners. Please support the official release. Otherwise, Miya will make you shit your pants with her demonic mask illusion…and then make you do your own laundry afterwards…


	2. Chapter 1: Wagtails and Wizards

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **WAGTAILS AND WIZARDS**

In the northern areas of the thoroughly modern metropolis of Shin Teito, sometimes known as Neo Tokyo, there was a rather old-fashioned house. Maison Izumo was a throwback to another time, though not necessarily in a bad way. Now a boarding house, it could get…lively at times. But it had been the source of a stabilising force that had prevented a wave of chaos from enveloping the city before it would truly begin. A wave of chaos that would have emanated from the deranged psyche of the ex-CEO of the company formerly known as MBI, now Wagtail Industries.

Life was nowhere near perfect. But it was better than it could have been. Most people who had better lives because of this didn't know it, but the main source of this stabilising force resided within Maison Izumo. And that much of it came from a boy still in his teens…

* * *

In a bedroom with a rather oversized bed, a quartet of people were snuggled up to each other, or rather, three buxom young women were snuggled up to a young man. Well, a boy of eighteen, with messy dark hair and a thunderbolt-shaped scar snaking out from beneath his fringe. He had handsome, if slightly scrawny features.

His companions in bed were a bit eclectic, if attractive to varying degrees. One was a redhead with her hair done in pigtails. Another had light brown hair framing a serene face, and easily was the most buxom of the women present. The third had short silver hair framing intense features, and scars all over her otherwise attractive body.

It was the young man who woke up first, his emerald eyes flickering open, before he rolled his eyes at his predicament. He suddenly vanished from between his bedmates and reappeared nearby with a muted whipcrack-like noise. However, the noise and his absence was enough to rouse his bedmates. It was the redhead who turned to him first and pouted. "Harry, why did you leave the bed?" she asked, taking some glasses from a bedside table and putting them on.

"Because it's time to get up, Matsu. Look at the time." He indicated a clock on the wall. "You know how Mum is if we're late for breakfast. Especially if she knows we've been engaging in 'lewd activities'." He even made air-quotes to emphasise his point.

"Ah…then we should bathe quickly," said the woman with the brown hair in a soft tone.

"And dress decently please, Akitsu. You know how Mum feels about your wardrobe, especially around Takami's kids. Minato just stares, and Yukari wants to grope you, and that's without going into Kusano and Shiina. And don't forget to leave your claws off, Haihane."

The scarred woman nodded. "I'm glad I took the week off. Between Benitsubasa's whining and Karasuba being…well, Karasuba…I'm not sure whether to curse you or thank you for introducing her to pranks."

"Hey, whatever takes her mind off mass-murder," Harry said. "Anyway, she had fun dicing that moron we caught trying to forcibly Wing Sekirei. Seriously, you'd think after she made an example of that wanker Higa, people would learn their lesson. Even Mikogami's learned his lesson."

Haihane rolled her eyes. "Well, I can make them listen to Reason." Reason being her pet nickname for her right-hand clawed gauntlet, currently in a box near the bed(1). The left-hand gauntlet, oddly enough, was called Mittens. Because a mitten was not only a kind of glove, but Mittens was a common Western name for a cat. And, like a cat, Mittens, if mishandled, had a bad habit of scratching the one handling it. Haihane got her scars on her body out of clumsiness: she habitually wore a bodysuit of bandages underneath her Discipline Squad uniform. Haihane had a wry sense of humour despite her clumsiness, which was why she nicknamed her gauntlets.

"Oh, incidentally, Harry," Matsu said, "I've got the latest video from the hospital of Minaka's funniest moments. You should see his attempt at imitating Team Rocket. I think your Mum will love it too."

"Of course she will. He nearly fucked over your species. At least Takami and the local Ministry are helping your people integrate with society now," Harry said. "Anyway, we'd better hurry. Otherwise, we'll get to see…IT."

The three women shuddered. They wanted to avoid that if at all possible…

* * *

They left the bedroom after their ablutions and getting dressed, and ascended some stairs to a hatch, which they opened, revealing the hatch to be the lid of some sort of trunk, in a bedroom, also with an oversized bed. This bedroom, however, seemed to be in a more Oriental style. Harry and the three women emerged, clambering out of the trunk, before leaving the room, and making their way to the dining room of the Maison Izumo.

The smells of cooking filled the air, while seated around a large table in a renovated dining room were a small group of people. Two of them were brother and sister, with dark hair, Minato and Yukari Sahashi. There was the silver-haired Homura, a rather beautiful-looking man. There was the purple-haired Nymphadora Tonks. There was the short, blonde-haired child Kusano. There was a silver-haired boy, Shiina. There was a buxom blonde with an arrogant air, Tsukiumi. And there was a dark-haired buxom young woman dressed in a fetishistic version of a Miko outfit, Musubi.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said with a smile. Her mother had ended up being hired by Wagtail Industries as a lawyer in magical courts, particularly in regards to ICW laws, and she had ended up coming along for the ride. "You guys sleep well?"

"Of course, Tonks," Harry said, sitting down, with Kusano coming over to sit with him and his three bedmates. "What about you and Homura?"

"Like babies," Tonks said.

"Where's Kazehana?" Haihane asked.

"She's still in bed with a hangover," Minato said sheepishly. "Your dad ran out of potions."

"Tis just punishment for her intemperance," Tsukiumi declared loftily.

"Uzume and Chiho might be coming here later to visit," Homura said.

Harry nodded, and then looked down at Kusano. "Did you sleep all right, Kusano? No nightmares?"

The blonde child shook her head vehemently. "No, Ku had no nightmares, big brother."

"Great." Harry picked up a newspaper from the low-set table, and frowned. It was an imported copy of _The Daily Prophet_ , and he, along with his fellow ex-pats, liked to keep abreast of what happened. And the local papers didn't generally cover events in Britain. Admittedly, the _Prophet_ was biased as all hell, being little more than a tabloid by Muggle standards, but it was better than nothing.

Tonks, noticing what he had done, said, "Apparently Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have arrived for the Tri-Wizard Tournament revival."

"Can't be any worse than that damned plan of Minaka's," Harry said.

"Well, given that Bagman's one of those in charge, I'm not so sure," Tonks said.

"Bagman?" Matsu asked, being a woman who thrived on information.

"Ludo Bagman, former Quidditch star and now the idiot in charge of magical sports in Britain," Tonks said. "He took too many Bludgers to the head, and made too many bets. I heard he's in deep debt with Gringotts and a number of Goblin loan sharks, not to mention a lot of other people. The guy supposed to be keeping a leash on him is Barty Crouch Senior, Head of International Cooperation, and he's a hardarse of the highest order."

"Nymphadora," lilted a gentle voice hiding an edge of steel, "I thought I told you that foul language is forbidden under the rules of Maison Izumo."

"And I thought I told you, Miya, that calling me Nymphadora is foul language in my book, so turnabout's fair play. Anyway, having been around Dementors, your mask thing is tame by comparison."

"Oh my," Miya said, emerging from the kitchen with a tray laden with food, a beautiful, apparently demure-looking young woman with long lavender tresses. "Then perhaps I should try harder." Her sweet smile didn't fool anyone: for all of her genuinely nice nature, Miya Asama was easily one of the most, if not THE most, powerful beings on the planet, and she took an impish delight in scaring people with a malevolent aura that frequently manifested itself as an illusion of a demonic mask, that depicting a _Hannya_ or jealous female demon. It was probably the worst of habits she had picked up from her late first husband, Takehito Asama, and it had, over the years, given her the nickname of the _Hannya_ of the North.

"Mum, try too hard and you'll be cleaning up after people soiling themselves," Harry said deadpan. "Save it for Seo if he ever comes around with Hikari and Hibiki."

"But what if I need to enforce the rules of this house?" Miya said, still smiling sweetly as she placed plates of food on the table. "Rules which you have broken, my dear son?"

"Ah, as I said before, as the magical trunk's interior exists within a pocket universe, technically, it's outside the grounds of Maison Izumo," Harry said. "Anyway, can we have this discussion when there aren't innocent or indiscreet ears to hear it?" He glanced pointedly at Kusano, and then at Musubi, who cocked her head. The latter, one of Minato's Sekirei, was frankly something of an idiot, save for when it came to combat, with a brain in inverse proportion to the size of her breasts.

Miya sighed. Harry knew that, beyond her strict rules, it was part of her refusing to acknowledge that her son was maturing. He remembered after his 16th birthday, after he had bedded Akitsu (the first time for both of them), and she had made lamenting remarks about how her inn was being turned into a den of debauchery by her own son. Mostly in jest, but even so, there was a nostalgia for the time when her adopted son was just an innocent boy she had taken in after being abandoned by his so-called relatives.

Even now, Harry remembered that day like it was yesterday. His uncle heading on a business trip to Japan, taking his family with him. The beating. Being hurled over a wall into a graveyard, bones broken, and left to die a slow painful death. Crawling over to a gravestone, and passing out. Waking up in the arms of a complete stranger, at the time, a beautiful woman with lavender hair. He had thought her an angel. In a way, he had no idea how right he was.

Miya Asama was a Sekirei, a race of human-like aliens who had a ship that had crashed on Earth centuries, if not millennia, ago. They had been discovered by a trio of researchers, one of whom was Takehito Asama, a scientist who would later become her husband. Miya was the most powerful of the Sekirei, the Pillar.

While human in appearance, the Sekirei differed from humans in a number of important regards. The first was that all of them, in some way, were superpowered. These could be, broadly-speaking, divided into three categories. Physical types were masters of physical combat, usually using a particular weapon, or else a style of martial arts. Elemental types had mastery over an element of some sort. Brain types generally only had slightly more strength than the average human, and were thus physically weak by comparison to their fellow Sekirei, but could do something else. Matsu, by way of example, could hack into any computer network through the power of her mind alone.

The second was that their species could bond with other genetically and psychologically compatible beings, forming a magical and soul-based bond. This bonding process was called 'Winging', as it caused wings of energy to appear from a Sekirei's back. Only a select few humans, known as 'Ashikabi' or 'reed sprouts', could Wing Sekirei. And while any Ashikabi could Wing any Sekirei, a Sekirei tended only to seek out Ashikabi that they reacted to, where they felt an attraction to the Ashikabi in question. What was more, Winging a Sekirei boosted their powers.

They were also rather open-minded. It was unusual, but still a very real possibility, like with Harry or Minato, to have multiple Sekirei Winging themselves to the same Ashikabi. These were called Flocks, given the rather derogatory connotations of the term harem. Flocks of multiple Sekirei were desirable, as the more Sekirei Winged, the more powerful the Ashikabi, and thus the more power given to their Sekirei via their bonds.

"Even so, you should set an example, given that you are my son," Miya said.

"I am. I'm trying not to expose innocent minds to too much trauma," Harry said, ruffling Kusano's hair affectionately, causing the young Sekirei to pout. "Speaking of trauma, I forgot to tell you last night: we found that thug who abused Yashima, and Karasuba and Haihane went to work on him. Let's just say he won't be walking or having progeny any time soon."

Miya nodded, her expression solemn. There was no love lost between Miya and the current head of the Discipline Squad, the de facto policing force for Sekirei and their Ashikabi, but Karasuba's more bloodthirsty tendencies had become a little more controlled. Especially when she met Harry, and Harry had eventually converted her to the idea of using pranks to torment people instead of killing them outright, something that appealed to her sadistic tendencies. She certainly enjoyed helping him gaslight Minaka before they finally put him away in an asylum for the rest of his natural life.

Haihane chuckled at the memory of dealing with Yashima's so-called Ashikabi. "Oh, he screamed like a little girl," she chortled. "He screamed worse than Benitsubasa in a bad mood. I haven't had that much fun since Higa."

"I would chide you for your schadenfreude," Miya said, "but people who mistreat my feathers like that, I have little sympathy for. And Yashima?"

"Takami's working on her now, removing the bond," Harry said. "Hopefully, she'll have better luck finding a proper Ashikabi, but Yashima's traumatised. She'll need counselling."

"Vile beast," Tsukiumi muttered. She had been infected by her original adjuster's misandry, and while better now, she still had a streak of it.

"Now, now, that's no discussion for breakfast, son," chided a gentle voice whose owner came through from the kitchen. A rather careworn, lugubrious face, scarred and a little haggard.

"I agree, Remus dear," Miya said, giving her second husband, and Ashikabi, a peck on the cheek. Harry suppressed the need to roll his eyes. His parents were so embarrassing at times…

* * *

Breakfast was eaten mostly in silence. As they finished up, Matsu said, "I forgot to mention this earlier, Miya, but I have the latest footage from the asylum of what Minaka's doing."

"Oh? Is he still doing his Kamen Rider routine? I like that one."

"Of course, but he's recently added doing a Team Rocket introduction to his little one-man show. The version from the 4Kids dub, in fact. Oh, and he started singing a song that begins with him screaming that he is the God of Hellfire."

"Ah, Arthur Brown," Remus said with a wistful smile. "I'm still surprised that the local Ministry allowed you to get away with shredding his mind with Legilimency, son."

"They didn't like what Minaka did with the Sekirei any more than we did, but he had bribed and threatened them," Harry said. "I just cut the Gordian Knot. Besides, his failsafes and fail-deadlies have now been dismantled, so the original form of the Sekirei Plan, with some modifications, is now back in effect. I hope I made Takehito proud."

"You did, Harry," Miya said gently. "I'm certainly proud of you. At least now, the battles between our people are voluntary, and we are free to seek out our destined ones. And if it weren't for you, Remus wouldn't have come to me. I was privileged enough to have Takehito come into my life. It was an even greater one for Remus to enter my life as well, and that was thanks to you."

Harry looked embarrassed, which Matsu and Haihane snickered at. Still, it was better to be known for achievements he actually did do, rather than that whole Boy Who Lived BS his brother had. He was a minor celebrity in Magical Japan, and indeed across the wizarding world, for managing to stop Minaka's madness. Unfortunately, it had come with a cost. They later learned that Minaka had Takehito in stasis, not quite dead…and when Harry had attacked Minaka, the last thing Minaka did before succumbing to madness completely was to shut the stasis down in a way that killed Takehito. And there were other countermeasures, all the way up to a small nuke, that they were lucky Minaka didn't activate.

Miya took the news better than expected: she had already believed her first husband to be dead, and had mourned him. Most of her wrath was directed towards the now incurably-insane Minaka. Not that he wasn't incurably insane before, but now, he was just completely insane, and locked up in an asylum for the rest of his life. Takami Sahashi took his place, and changed MBI into Wagtail Industries. Not all was right with the world, but it certainly was better than with Minaka in charge of the Sekirei.

Suddenly, as if fate or destiny or some perverse force of the universe looked to shatter every peace that had been won, there was a sudden knocking at the door. "I'll get it!" Musubi cheered enthusiastically, before heading to the door. After a brief conversation, Musubi skipped back in, followed by an extraordinary figure, albeit one familiar to many of those present, though the last time he had been here was shortly before Harry Winged Akitsu.

It was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and one of the few people Harry could call an ally in Britain. Thankfully, the old sod wasn't dressed in his usual eye-searing robes, dressed instead in a suit that wouldn't look out of place on a rather more shambolic and eccentric Oxbridge academic, albeit somewhat colourful. However, his expression was rather solemn, even harassed and harried.

"I'm sorry to arrive unannounced and disregard convention," Dumbledore declared, "but I have some news." He looked at the others present, particularly Minato and Yukari.

Seeing his look, Miya said, "They're aware of magic, Professor, and the Statute of Secrecy. These two are Doctor Sahashi's children, Minato and Yukari, and their Sekirei."

Dumbledore nodded, before he looked at Harry. "Harry, I have bad news. Someone, without your consent and my knowledge, has entered you as a contestant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And if you do not compete, your magic will become forfeit, possibly along with your life, and those of your Sekirei…"

 **CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, yeah. That just happened. Even with Minaka gone and the S-Plan now tamer, life finds a way to screw around with Harry.**

 **Now, this story, like** ** _Disquiet_** **, has Remus Lupin being Harry's biological father. Unlike that story, he's still alive. Obviously.**

 **1\. Nicknaming Haihane's gauntlet 'Reason' and that whole 'listen to Reason' joke was something I took from Neal Stephenson's cyberpunk novel** ** _Snow Crash_** **. In that novel, Reason is a minigun that fires depleted uranium rounds. No, really!**


	3. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **AFTERMATH**

It was some time afterwards. Harry was sitting out, alone in the garden. Well, not exactly alone. His Sekirei, and other Sekirei, were in the garden too, most of them watching Akitsu spar with Homura. But he sat somewhat apart, trying to gather his thoughts.

Dumbledore had just come along and told him that he had just been shanghaied into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And his mentor had also told him that there was no way out, that any possible loopholes had already been closed by Bagman and Crouch, those responsible for reviving the Tournament in the first place. What was more, his half-brother had been entered, and Dumbledore couldn't rule out the possibility that one of Voldemort's agents had put the name of one if not both of the children of Lily Potter into the Goblet of Fire.

Dumbledore had been so apologetic. Indeed, his eyes were filled with self-reproach. Harry knew that the old man had felt a lot of guilt over what happened to Harry, and Harry had forgiven Dumbledore for that. The only foolish thing Dumbledore had done to Harry was to declare his brother Charles the Boy Who Lived. The rest was all on James Potter and Sirius Black, and Dumbledore having to juggle three positions.

Dumbledore was arranging a Portkey to take Harry to Hogwarts on the dates he would be needed. Thankfully, he wouldn't need to be at Hogwarts all the time, just on the days of the three Tasks he had to perform, along with a few key events like the Weighing of the Wands and the Yule Ball. But still, it meant possibly encountering James Potter and Sirius Black. Prongs and Padfoot. The ones who trumpeted themselves the Last Two True Marauders…but who had abandoned Harry and Remus Lupin, hounding the latter out of the country by exposing his lycanthropy.

Harry knew who it was who sat down next to him on the bench. Ever since being adopted by Miya Asama (even after marrying Remus, she kept her first husband's last name), Harry had a knack for sensing his mother's presence. It was hard not to. Sekirei were wells of power if you knew how to sense them, but Miya was an abyss of power. But that didn't make him afraid, even if it made others afraid. To him, the power radiating off the Sekirei Pillar was comforting.

"A yen for your thoughts, Harry?" Miya asked in English. Most of the inhabitants of the Maison Izumo were bilingual, with the Sekirei being taught the basics of Chinese and English as part of their education, though Japanese was the main language taught.

Harry scoffed quietly. "Just thinking about this stupid business. I went to all this trouble stopping one dangerous and deadly tournament run by an idiot, only to get roped into another."

Miya nodded solemnly. In the decade or so they spent as mother and child, the two could speak frankly on many issues. And while their relationship had been rocky at times (especially when Harry began, well, if not befriending Karasuba, then having a more strong relationship with the Black Sekirei than almost anyone in Shin Teito), their bond was strong, even stronger than that Harry had with his Sekirei. "It's not the Tri-Wizard Tournament that bothers you most, is it? It's a reunion with James Potter and Sirius Black."

Harry nodded mutely. He felt her arm wrap around him and draw him close. Even at his age, he had a strong relationship with Miya. Matsu, Tonks, and Kazehana sometimes teased him by calling him a Mummy's Boy. So did Uzume when she visited.

"Remember, Harry, you're not a child of my blood, but you are a child of my heart and soul, as precious to me as my fellow Sekirei. What's more, I am in your debt for doing what I could not, thanks to my promise to Takehito and my agreements with MBI. Minaka is now locked up, Takami has implemented a modified Sekirei Plan that won't be a game for the titillation of a madman, and my people are free to integrate with society. You saved Akitsu from a fate where she would never be able to find her Ashikabi. I couldn't be prouder of you. You have even managed to give Karasuba an outlet for her impulses. And while I cannot condone such dark pranks, it is better that than she kill on her whims."

"You've got to admit, though, sending death threats to that idiot who adjusted Akitsu is funny," Harry said.

"Perhaps," Miya said. "But that's not the point. James Potter and Sirius Black are not the ones whom you should look up to for acknowledgement and affirmation. You have true family and friends here. Don't worry about what they think."

"I'm not. I'm more worried about what me or my Flock will do to them," Harry said. "I don't want to set a bad example for little Ku. She doesn't know or understand the whole story. How can she? She's seven. I'm glad she's not in Minato's Flock. Between Tsukiumi's mercurial personality, Musubi's airheaded nature, and Kazehana's alcoholism, she hasn't got that many good influences."

"And she does with your Flock?"

"Matsu has at least learned to turn down her perversion in front of Ku, and Akitsu listens to me. Haihane tries not to do scary while she's off the clock. And we keep our 'lewd activities' out of view." Harry sighed, looking at the others. "Anyway, I detest James Potter and Sirius Black. I hate them. For what they did to Lily, to Dad, to me. I can't find it in my heart to forgive them."

"I'm not asking you to, Harry, any more than you could ask me to forgive Karasuba. But we will persevere in spite of them. And don't let hatred become the dominant force in your heart like it did in Karasuba."

Harry nodded, smiling. After what James Potter and the Dursleys did to him, he was surprised he had any capacity for affection or even love anymore. And yet, this extraordinary woman had found him, healed him, and raised him. While Lily had died when he was young, he still had distant memories of her, and remembered the love she had given him. He could never deny that Lily was his mother both by blood and deed, especially as she gave her life to save him and his brother. But Miya had picked up where Lily left off after a brief but intense interval of abuse.

They were both broken. Miya had been broken by Takehito's death, Karasuba's hand in that, and Minaka's insane schemes that she had lost all power over thanks to her vows. Harry had been broken physically and mentally by James Potter, Sirius Black, and the Dursleys, all for his heritage and being a symbol for them. For James Potter, Harry was a werewolf's spawn, a symbol of cuckoldry. For Sirius Black, Harry was the cause of James Potter's pain. That James Potter used Amortentia to ensnare Lily was beside the point. The Dursleys saw Harry as a freak, as abnormal, with Petunia also seeing him as being like the sister whose gifts she coveted, but could never have.

But broken people sometimes could find solace in others who were broken. Miya seized on the opportunity to adopt an abandoned child. And Harry, desperate for some form of maternal affection, latched onto her. It wasn't an auspicious beginning, but it would lead to their lives changing for the better.

* * *

It was a little later. Harry was taking Kusano to a nearby playground. He was accompanied by his other Sekirei, save for Matsu, who was more of a shut-in at times, even once the heat from MBI had died down from her stealing a Jinki. His Flock seemed on-edge. Haihane in particular asked to be taken to Wagtail Industries later in the afternoon, to spar with Benitsubasa to work off her anger, despite her taking a week off after yesterday's little saga.

They were being accompanied by two other Sekirei, as well as the Ashikabi of one of those Sekirei. Kazehana had managed to shake off the worst of her hangover, though she decided she wanted little to do with Tsukiumi's attitude for once. Plus, accompanying Harry meant avoiding the worst of Miya's wrath for drinking so much. And Uzume had become like a big sister to Harry during his stay, and was bringing her Ashikabi, a girl called Chiho, for a walk.

Kazehana was a tall, elegant dark-haired woman in a Chinese-style dress whose hemline stopped dangerously short of her modesty, and with parts cut out showing off her cleavage and navel. She had a serene, easy-going nature to her. Uzume, by comparison, was dressed somewhat more modestly, though her shirt and jeans did little to hide her figure, and when she was in battle, her outfit was considerably more revealing. Uzume was also shorter and more mundane-looking than Kazehana, though that wasn't saying much. It was like choosing between an exotic beauty in Kazehana, and a beautiful girl-next-door in Uzume.

They were also both powerful Sekirei. Kazehana was a Single Number, namely 03, capable of wielding the wind to lethal effect. Uzume was the Veil Sekirei, Number 10, capable of manipulating fabric imbued with her power for both defence and offence, to more effect than you would think with cloth. She was certainly ridiculously lethal if she wanted to be.

Uzume's Ashikabi was walking gingerly alongside her Sekirei. Chiho was a blonde-haired girl, rather young, who had lost her parents at an early age, and whose ability to walk was being taken from her by a viral disease. Unfortunately, Chiho was also being used as leverage against Uzume by an influential Ashikabi called Higa, one of the various reasons Harry targeted Higa. Chiho's condition had been cured by Wagtail Industries, and Uzume was truly grateful, even if she and Chiho now lived away from Maison Izumo.

If Harry had to define his relationship with these two Sekirei, Uzume was a big sister or cousin, while Kazehana was an aunt, albeit one with a few less than salubrious habits. But he loved them all the same as family. And he could understand why Uzume did what she did, as much as it hurt to be betrayed once more. Peter Pettigrew's betrayal had been out of pure self-interest, while Uzume was worried for her Ashikabi, and hated herself for what Higa made her do.

As Kusano scurried to the playground once they arrived, Chiho and Uzume in tow (the Veil Sekirei and her Ashikabi doing the supervising), Kazehana looked at Harry. "Minato told me what happened."

"Yeah. I'm not happy about it."

Kazehana chuckled. "I didn't think you'd be, Harry. If it were up to me, I'd take you and your Flock, minus Ku, out on a bender to end all benders. But your Mum will probably spay me and carve out what is left of my liver if I did that. She wasn't happy when I took you guys out drinking for your 18th."

"You've got plenty of liver left," Haihane snorted. "You're a Sekirei AND a Single Number."

"You wouldn't know it to hear Miya griping about it," Kazehana retorted.

"And don't forget what happened when you dragged poor Homura along for the ride," Harry pointed out. "He was only just getting used to being able to switch genders, he didn't need someone feeling him up when he was a woman. I mean, aside from Tonks. Homura doesn't mind it from her, even when Homura's a man or a woman."

"Homura's a big boy, he can deal with it. Or she, depending. At least Tonks is understanding. Anyway, you've got butterflies about going to this Tournament?"

"Ah…Harry is more worried about the ones who discarded him," Akitsu said. "I share in his…displeasure."

Kazehana nodded. It figured that Akitsu would, given how she was effectively discarded by MBI after their experiments effectively destroyed her ability to be Winged. Given epithets like 'the Scrapped Number' and 'the Broken Sekirei'. Harry had been drawn to her, and had brought her home. She soon became a resident of Maison Izumo. They both knew what it was to be discarded like trash for something beyond their control.

"I won't lie and say I'm not anxious about the Tournament itself," Harry said. "Dumbledore said I'm only supposed to do it with my wand, and show my bravery in the face of the unknown. He said he was quoting Bagman. And I can't bring any of my Flock with me. Oh, and apparently Fleur Delacour's been chosen as the Champion of Beauxbatons."

"Hercule Delacour's daughter?" Kazehana asked. About a few months ago, sometime after Minaka was toppled, Fleur had come over with her father, an expert on magical bonds and a specialist in Veela bonds. That was partly because he was married to a half-Veela. The part-Veela girl, while almost as haughty as Tsukiumi, had warmed to Harry when they met with Miya and the other Sekirei staying here during the Delacours' stay in Shin Teito.

"Yeah, and Viktor Krum, star Seeker of Bulgaria, is Durmstrang's. I don't know the official Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, but apparently his father is one of the more prominent officials in the Ministry. Hopefully, they won't see me as too much of an interloper. I've asked Dumbledore that I be said to participate in the name of Wagtail Industries."

"Why not Mahoutokoro?" Haihane asked.

"While they're glad to have me, I think they'd prefer a Japanese-born to fight in their name in the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Harry pointed out. "Takami would appreciate the publicity, though, especially in Magical Britain."

"Plus, you want to stick it sideways to James Potter and Sirius Black, right?" Kazehane asked with a wry smirk.

"That too. Though Dumbledore warned me this might be an attempt by Voldemort, through one of his agents, to get to me. And besides, if I lose my magic, I'll probably die, and I'll probably take my Flock with me, and I don't want any of that to happen."

"Of course not," Kazehana said. "Incidentally, what are you going to do when you find out who did this?"

"Ah…Haihane suggested that she wanted to try ice-sculpture," Akitsu said. "I would provide the ice around the responsible party, she would do the carving."

"Creative. Karasuba would love it. And I'm sure your parents would sell snacks," Kazehana remarked.

"We've got a few days until we have to go to Hogwarts for the Weighing of the Wands," Harry said. "I'm going to make the most of them." With that, he trotted over to where Kusano was being pushed on a swing by Uzume.

"Catch me, big brother!" Kusano yelped, before Uzume gave a big push, and Kusano leapt from the swing, with Harry catching her easily. They laughed. "Ku flew!"

"You sure did, Ku." He hugged Kusano to him. James Potter and Sirius Black weren't family, neither by blood or deed. The Dursleys weren't family at all, blood relation aside. No, this group at Maison Izumo was. He wasn't a Potter, and he had no intention of becoming one. He knew he wouldn't stand alone.

His family, his true family, and his friends, they would stand with him to the end. And that was all that mattered…

 **CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Those who followed the original version of this story,** ** _Rara Avis_** **, will have noticed a significant difference. I decided that chapter was too heavy with exposition and not enough character. I decided to change it, both to show Harry and Miya's relationship, as well as to show Kazehana and Uzume.**

 **On Homura and his/her gender: Harry will generally use male pronouns for Homura, partly because Homura's preferred form is a male one. However, Homura can, thanks to Tonks Winging him, switch genders at will (and, occasionally, by accident), and Tonks had helped him accept that. Harry has lived with Homura for much of his life anyway, and generally thinks of Homura as a 'he', only switching to 'she' when Homura is a woman. While Harry has been raised bilingual, and Japanese has more gender-neutral pronouns, he still has an English mindset. That being said, Harry accepted Homura's gender-fluidity itself long ago, partly because Homura was a big brother figure to him.**

 **Next chapter (and this will be the last pre-Hogwarts chapter), Takami and Karasuba.**

 **No numbered annotations for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations for Departure

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **PREPARATIONS FOR DEPARTURE**

Perhaps one of the oddest relationships Harry had (it couldn't quite be called a friendship, being somewhat more complex than that) was with Sekirei Number 04, Karasuba, better known by the ominous title of the Black Sekirei. This relationship was odd and complex because of the various competing and conflicting interests involved.

Harry, once Miya had adopted him, had been told about Karasuba, well, warned him about her. He had been told about how Karasuba was easily the most bloodthirsty of the Sekirei, a social Darwinist and misanthrope of the highest order, holding both humans and her own kind in contempt. Miya detested Karasuba's attitude, but it was what Karasuba did to Miya's husband that soured their relationship forevermore, for Karasuba had deliberately goaded Takehito into sacrificing himself to save others from a lab accident.

Harry had run into Karasuba and her iteration of the Discipline Squad while visiting a store elsewhere in Shin Teito at the age of 13, sometime before he met either Akitsu or Haihane, the latter of whom was yet to join the Discipline Squad. It was no coincidence: Karasuba had learned of Miya's adoptive son, and wanted to see what he was like. Karasuba had teased him about being a weak little mother's boy, and had grabbed his shoulder. Harry had Apparated blindly in a panic into a park, specifically onto a bridge over a lake, and Karasuba, unused to the sensation of Apparating, had staggered around, falling over the side of the bridge into the lake.

Their relationship didn't really go well after that. Karasuba seemed to hold a particular grudge against Harry for that, and while she wouldn't go for actually killing or maiming him, knowing that that would call down Miya's wrath, she fully intended to scare the shit out of him. However, it wasn't until Mother's Day, shortly before Harry turned 15, that their relationship took a turn for the better.

Miya had been increasingly depressed over the oncoming Sekirei Plan Minaka had intended to implement: a massive tournament subjecting them to battles for a grand prize, all for Minaka's perverse entertainment. Harry, with the help of Matsu (who disabled MBI's security and found the image required for the banner), a newly-arrived Remus Lupin, Uzume and Kazehana, had hung a banner on the side of the MBI building showing Minaka in his underwear, albeit with his cape-like coat still draped over his shoulders and gloves on his hands, striking one of his usual megalomaniacal poses. They then had on the banner, in Japanese and English, the following: _You Don't Have to Be Crazy to Work Here, But It Helps! You Could Even Become CEO of Mad Bastard Industries! Join Today! Our Dress Code is_ _ **Very**_ _Optional!(_ _1)_

Most of the employees of MBI loved it, even if they were less than thrilled in seeing their boss in a state of deshabille, which sadly happened too frequently in the workplace. Minaka, it was later reported, was torn between guffawing in laughter and swearing vengeance against the one who disrespected him. Takami apparently had a very hard time suppressing her own laughter. Haihane, who was just joining the Discipline Squad at the time, had nearly gotten a hernia from laughing so hard.

And Karasuba? Something in her changed, ever so slightly, when she saw it happen. She knew, somehow, that Harry was involved. And when they next encountered each other, Karasuba had smiled, as was her wont to do, and told him, " _That was hilarious, brat._ "

That broke the ice a little between Harry and Karasuba, and while they weren't actually friends, Harry found Karasuba bouncing ideas off him for pranks. She had realised that tormenting humans and Sekirei via pranks appealed to her sadistic side. Some of them were her own making, like 'mandatory interrogation resistance classes' for MBI personnel. Others, like locking people in a room and forcing them to listen to songs on loops (like 'The Song That Never Ends', or the 'I Love You' song sung by Barney the Dinosaur), were nutted out with Harry. She even kept sending death threats by carrier pigeon to Akitsu's former adjuster, until the man was too afraid to leave the house, which Karasuba called 'Basting the Fear Turkey'(2). And there was the time she opted to host a sex-ed class for some of the Sekirei, which was still spoken of in hushed whispers by Sekirei and humans alike, with the least of the disturbing things shown was what venereal diseases could do to genitals.

In short, while she did prefer to enjoy a bloody, violent battle, Karasuba actually found a means to enjoy herself in her downtime. True, she cleaned her swords and meditated, using the latter to formulate strategies in battles, even fantasize about battles she badly wanted (namely with Miya and Musubi, the latter of whom due to various circumstances involving the late 08, Yume), but pranks actually helped lighten her mood, and allowed her to indulge her sadism in ways that didn't permanently impair people…physically, anyway. Plus, she was a key player in driving an already mostly-insane Minaka over the precipice, with Harry taking over MBI and using a Legilimency attack to shred his mind being only a coup de grace.

Miya disapproved of Harry's relationship with Karasuba, but in the end, she agreed to allow it to go on, if only because Harry helped Karasuba channel her darker impulses into something relatively more benign. Not that she could stop him. After years of living with Miya, Harry was one of the few people more or less immune to her _Hannya_ mask illusion. And he was becoming a somewhat independent teenager. Plus, he made the justification that, if he managed to make Karasuba less dangerous to humans and Sekirei, then surely it was worth it?

It was why, later that day, that Harry accompanied Haihane to Wagtail Industries. People gave them both a wide berth because of Haihane, who was dressed in her usual dress of a loosely-fitting black kimono-like dress, under which she was heavily wrapped by bandages. Reason and Mittens were now on her hands, oversized gauntlets with razor-sharp claws that looked too big for Haihane to wield. Every few days, Harry would use healing magic and a salve on her scarred body(3). It couldn't get rid of her older scars, but it would certainly help with any new ones. Plus, Harry and Haihane actually enjoyed the intimate ritual of massaging the salve into her scarred skin.

After emerging from the elevator on the floor the Discipline Squad was situated on, Harry and Haihane found themselves almost running into Wagtail Industries' CEO, Dr Takami Sahashi. She noticed them, and scowled, a not-uncommon expression for the stern, no-nonsense scientist. "I thought you had the week off, Haihane," she said.

"I do, but I felt like sparring," Haihane said. She indicated Harry with her eyes. "Harry's just had something happen to him, and I can feel his annoyance and anger. Sparring with Karasuba or Benitsubasa will help."

Takami nodded, her lips pursed. While in her forties, and despite a shock of grey hair (due to exposure to Sekirei technology), Takami looked younger, albeit with a hard beauty. Takami didn't suffer fools gladly, so how she was able to put up with Minaka for so long, Harry had no idea. And that was without going into the fact that she had slept with the man enough times to produce Minato and Yukari, and, despite Yukari's faults, they were at least nowhere near as batshit crazy as their father. If Miya was Harry's adoptive mother, then Takami was an adoptive aunt, of a more dependable kind than Kazehana's more loose kind of aunthood. And while she had the same stern nature and bad temper of Petunia, Takami at least cared about Harry. "Go ahead. Benitsubasa's been getting bored."

As Haihane scurried off, Takami asked Harry, "What happened?"

"Long story short, I got entered into this tournament in Britain without my knowing it," Harry said. "Dumbledore came around this morning to tell me. Mum's on the warpath, as you'd imagine. My half-brother got entered as well. And if I don't participate, I lose my magic, and possibly my life. And you know what that means for my Flock."

Takami _tch_ ed in annoyance. "No outs?"

"No more than what Minaka had for his version of the Sekirei Plan," Harry said. "Though I only have to be present for the Tasks they have set, as well as a few key events, so I won't be gone from Shin Teito for long. Just a couple of days at a time at most. I'm worried about the heartwarming family reunions, though."

Takami scoffed. "I'll bet. If I had my way, I'd let Karasuba have HER way with James Potter and Sirius Black. However, the Discipline Squad officially only have authority in Shin Teito and on Kamikura Island. Everywhere else, the Sekirei fall under the jurisdiction of the local DMLE. Thank whatever deity exists that most of them stayed here. Oh, incidentally, Yashima's bond was severed without any major side effects. We'll try introducing her to Mikogami later."

Harry nodded. Hayato Mikogami was a spoiled teenaged heir to a fortune who, for a time, had believed Sekirei to be merely collectable, like game cards in a collectable card game. After a few visits from Harry as a favour to Takami, Mikogami, while still somewhat bratty, had mellowed, and his own Flock had become a substitute family. Recently, Harry had managed to make friends with Mikogami, as did the Sahashi children, and they had certainly been allies against the obnoxious Izumi Higa, an even more spoiled heir to a fortune, and a young man with an axe to grind against MBI. Not without reason, but Mikogami, for all his faults, did care about his Sekirei, and grew to love them, whereas Higa viewed them merely as tools, and was a callous sociopath who had manipulated Uzume.

Hopefully, Mikogami would look after Yashima. After he got a wakeup call, Mikogami actually had a thing for helping out Sekirei who had been in trouble, and even if he didn't Wing her, he had associates who might be willing if Yashima reacted to them.

"Should you try introducing her to Minato?" Harry asked.

"I'll consider it. Tsukiumi might object, or given her attitude towards forced Wingings and rape, she might be more sympathetic. But I'll need to introduce Yashima to Mikogami first. I don't want to get accused of nepotism, any more than I already do with Minato working here. You're not going to try your luck?"

"I've already got four Sekirei to deal with, if you count Kusano. I don't think she'd react to me. I'll go and see her, give her a hug or something, but unless she reacts to me, I won't Wing her."

"I don't expect you to. I just thought, given how you helped Akitsu…"

"Yeah, I get it, but I try not to make it a habit of collecting broken people."

* * *

While waiting for Haihane to finish her spar with Benitsubasa, Harry did go and see Yashima. The hammer-wielding Sekirei was grateful to him and glad to see him, but she didn't react. He was glad in one regard, as his Flock was big enough. But on another level, he had wanted to help her.

He returned to the Discipline Squad's area in time to find Karasuba waiting outside the showers. Noticing his approach, she smiled. Then again, there was rarely a time when Karasuba didn't smile, usually a lazy smirk that did little to hide the malice behind it.

She was a tall, elegant woman dressed in the usual black dress of the Discipline Squad, with a grey coat draped over her shoulders like a cape. Her features were framed by long silvery hair done up in a ponytail, and her eyes were frequently half-closed in a manner that gave her the air of a lazy predator to those who knew of her reputation. Though she wasn't really lazy. "Why, if it isn't Miya's brat," Karasuba greeted lazily.

"Vampire Crow," Harry snarked back. Their nicknames were insulting, true, but they had, by now, something not unlike affection to them. Or at least a lack of venom.

"Haihane was unusually vicious today," Karasuba remarked. "Not that she isn't vicious anyway when she's on the clock, but Benitsubasa had a hard time keeping up. She then told me about this tournament you've been roped into. You scared?"

Harry shrugged. "Anxious, yes. Scared, I dunno. Besides, after dealing with you and Mum for years, the list of shit I'm scared of is pretty small. Hell, Boggarts either turn into you or Mum in full Discipline Squad gear." He smiled when he thought of how he countered them with _Riddikulus_ : his mother turned back into her 'landlady of Maison Izumo' image with a sign saying 'No Boggarts Allowed in Maison Izumo', while Karasuba got turned into…well, a _yamato nadeshiko_ version of herself, in other words, a demure Japanese housewife. Not something he would dare tell Karasuba: he wasn't suicidal. "The thing I'm scared of is dying and taking my Flock with me."

Karasuba chuckled. "One of the reasons I actually like you a little, brat. Plus, there's how much you make Haihane smile. I swear, if I hear Benitsubasa go on about winning over Natsuo with her love one more time, I'm going to drag her into one of my sex-ed refresher courses."

"Still wants to cure his homosexuality? Moron," Harry muttered. "She'd be better off curing his misanthropy."

"And where's the fun in that?" Karasuba said with a smirk. "Haihane though…you ever hurt her, Harry, and you will wish that I would kill you quickly. Miya's adoptive son or not, I will make your demise protracted enough that they will speak of it in awed whispers for years to come."

"We've been over this before, and I would never deliberately hurt her," Harry said. "Besides, if I ever hurt her, she'd probably come after me first. And my Mum second. You'd have to wait in line, Crow."

"I've never been one to sit around patiently in a queue," Karasuba said. "Remind Takami's boy that the same applies to Musubi. I'm still waiting on our little spar, and I don't want him ruining that."

"Because of Yume, right? Yeah, I'll remind him, and Musubi that you're waiting. Personally, I think you're both wrong. It's not love or hatred that are the strongest forces, like Yume or you thought, or fate and destiny, like that nutter Minaka. It's conviction."

"Yeah, I heard this tripe from you before. At least it isn't as sickening as what I used to hear from Yume," Karasuba said. "Or that crap Benitsubasa spouts. I think she's got a complex because she's got no breasts to speak of."

"It's not a complex as much as a simple," Harry said.

At that moment, the door opened, and Benitsubasa, looking like she had just finished getting dressed after being in the shower, emerged. She noticed Harry standing there. "Oh, it's _you_ ," she said, her voice having a disdainful edge to it.

"Hey, Pinky," Harry said. "How was your workout?"

"It must be Haihane's time of the month," Benitsubasa scowled.

"I don't think so, I would have noticed," Harry said. "Long story short, I have to head off to Scotland on and off over the next year. Unfortunately, that means meeting my so-called father and his comrade in being a bastard."

"I would be more than happy to come to Britain if it meant showing that menagerie you had to call your guardians my displeasure," Karasuba said with her smile.

"You'd only come because you'd get to kill people, Crow," Harry said. "And Mum and Dad have dibs on the Dursleys, if we ever go to deal with them. As it is, Dumbledore already managed to sic the authorities on them. And going after James Potter and Sirius Black will doubtless cause an international incident." Harry then smirked. "That being said, if we meet them, Mum's going to be showing off her _Hannya_. We'll try to get video. If not, I'll try and get a Pensieve."

Karasuba's grin widened. "I hope Miya makes at least one of those fools soil themselves. I'll be disappointed, otherwise."

Harry hoped so too. It was about time a reckoning came for James Potter and Sirius Black. Then, Haihane came out, and they made their farewells, before heading back home. They needed to prepare for what was to come…

 **CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here you have it. Some of Harry's history with Karasuba and Takami, as well as a couple of the other major Ashikabi of Shin Teito. Next chapter, Hogwarts!**

 **1\. This was based on a hilarious scene from Vimesenthusiast's** ** _Ranma ½_** **and** ** _Sekirei_** **crossover** ** _Anything Goes Game Changer_** **. In the fourth chapter of that work, Ranma, with some help, paints a giant cock on the MBI building and the words** ** _Minaka is an Overcompensating Prick!_** **I thought that too good to resist doing my own spin.**

 **2\. Something tells me that, if she ever got into pranks, Karasuba would be VERY like Abridged Alucard. The whole death threats via carrier pigeon and 'basting the Fear Turkey' comes from Episode 3 of** ** _Hellsing Ultimate Abridged_** **, though Alucard is sending death threats to the Pope.**

 **3\. When the first chapter was published in** ** _The Cauldron_** **, a reviewer mentioned plums'** ** _The Wizard Ashikabi_** **, where Harry both enchants Haihane's gauntlets to not hurt her, but also has her undergoing a regimen of healing salves. This was my own little nod to that story, and while Haihane still has scars on her body from before, they're only old ones. Unlike that story, while Harry's much better at magic than most people his age, he's no absolute master.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Weighing of the Wands

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **THE WEIGHING OF THE WANDS**

Rubeus Hagrid normally wouldn't miss a class of Care for Magical Creatures for all the world. But Professor Grubbly-Plank could substitute for him, and he was actually excited to be asked by Professor Dumbledore to go and meet their latest guests. It was already astonishing to meet another half-Giant in the form of Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons (and to tell the truth, he was smitten). But now, for the first time in years, he was going to see Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. Well, Harry Lupin.

Hagrid, for all his being a simple soul, was far from stupid. He did lack a certain common sense when it came to some magical creatures, but that was partly due to his Giant heritage, giving him strength, size, and resistance to many forms of attack both mundane and magical, and he tended to have a blind spot where Gryffindors were concerned when their antics went too far. But even he had noticed how much James Potter and Sirius Black had fallen since they left school, if not since Voldemort was vanquished. And when he heard about James Potter abandoning Harry with the Dursleys, and the Dursleys abandoning him in Japan from Dumbledore, well, it was all the half-Giant could do not to head over to Potter Manor and scream at James. In any case, James didn't have time to speak to Hagrid anymore, now that he was the Father of the Boy Who Lived. And Sirius? Well, he slept around a lot, being very much a lothario.

Anyway, he was glad that Harry had gained a new mother, and that his biological father had gone over to Japan. He wasn't happy that Lily had an affair with Remus, but then, when you heard the rumours that James had used Amortentia and Remus had purged it from her, well, perhaps it was excusable.

And then, there were these Sekirei that Harry and Remus had gotten themselves tangled up with. Aliens from another world, looking like people, but each with superhuman powers. Fascinating beings, they were, and on Hagrid's request, Dumbledore had supplied him with the ICW literature on the Sekirei.

Breaking him out of his reverie, near the gates to Hogwarts where Hagrid was waiting, a group of people stumbled out of the air, clasping onto a rope. He recognised Remus, and the dark-haired boy with the green eyes and scar had to be Harry. However, he saw a quartet of beautiful women, along with a young girl.

The woman sticking close to Remus and Harry had lavender hair framing a demurely beautiful face. Hagrid had had Miya Asama described to him by Dumbledore. Then, there was a young woman with red hair done in pigtails, wearing glasses. Another one had short brown hair and an impassive expression. The last woman had short silvery hair and intense features. The girl had blonde hair and green eyes. All of them were wearing robes, save for Miya, who appeared to be wearing a kimono.

"Ah, Hagrid," Remus said. "Good to see you again."

"Good ter see you again, Remus," Hagrid boomed. "And you too, Harry. Haven't seen yer since yer were a baby. D'you wanna introduce me ter these fine ladies?"

Harry nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Hagrid. Dad's told me a lot about you. Anyway, this is Miya Asama, my mother." Miya bowed briefly. "And these are my Flock. Matsu, Akitsu, Haihane, and my adorable little sister Kusano. We're not late, are we?"

"Course not! You got here early! Just as well, though. Better ter be early than late, I say. I'll bring you to the Weighing of the Wands ceremony…"

* * *

The castle looked magnificent in the distance, truly magical, a vast complex of towers, turrets and walls. Matsu whistled as they followed Hagrid up the path to the castle. "Nice castle. Shame about the name. Who in their right mind would call a school Hogwarts?"

"I dunno," Harry said. He'd managed to persuade the Sekirei to wear robes that were more covering than they usually wore. Matsu had pouted, and Akitsu was a little irritated: she preferred to wear loose-fitting kimonos. Haihane didn't mind, though she had to keep her claws in a Mokeskin pouch. Kusano wore robes over her usual dress, and Harry currently had her riding on his shoulders. "It was founded over a millennium ago by a quartet of wizards. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. I don't know what possessed them to call it Hogwarts, honestly, unless it's a corruption of an earlier name. The local village is called Hogsmeade, after all."

"Ah…it's big," Akitsu murmured. "Do you know your way around, Mister Hagrid?"

"None of that 'Mister Hagrid', Miss Akitsu," Hagrid said. "And course I do! I'm Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts! While I know my way 'round the grounds better than the castle, I know how ter navigate the castle. I was a student here, once."

"Hagrid had to chase us out of the Forbidden Forest more than once," Remus said wistfully. "He's also one of the few people who knew my condition…until James and Sirius exposed it in the press to hound me out of Britain."

"That were some dodgy business indeed, Remus," Hagrid agreed.

"Well, if anyone were to show their displeasure at my husband for an unfortunate affliction, then I shall have to reciprocate," Miya chuckled, her words implying an imminent showing of her _Hannya_ mask illusion for anyone who did so.

* * *

They made their way through the labyrinthine interior of Hogwarts, acutely aware of the stares they were getting. Even though they weren't wearing their usual outfits, save for Miya, the five Sekirei still drew comment and attention, Miya with her kimono and lavender hair and Haihane's silvery hair and dour demeanour particularly getting attention. That, and the fact that the Sekirei were in the company of Remus Lupin, outed as a werewolf by his former friends, and Harry Lupin, formerly Harry Potter, half-brother of the Boy Who Lived.

They made their way to a room, and Hagrid opened it after knocking on it. "I've brought Harry," he proclaimed with some self-importance. In a lower volume, he said to Harry's group, "I'll stay by the door so I can escort yer out, okay? Unless yer wanna stay for dinner…"

Harry and his entourage entered, only to be promptly ambushed by a rather fatuous-looking man with blonde hair, blue eyes, a squashed nose, and robes that made him look more like an overweight wasp than a man, what with the yellow and black stripes. He recognised the man from _The Daily Prophet_ articles about the recent Quidditch World Cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament: Ludo Bagman. "Harry Potter, as I live and breathe! A pleasure to meet you, young man, a pleasure!"

Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to smile, though in practise, he looked like a rather grumpy lion who had just been woken from a nap, lowering Kusano to the floor. "Harry Lupin, please, Mr Bagman."

"Oh, of course, sorry! I was just so excited!" Bagman said. "Mr Potter and Charles aren't here yet, and Dumbledore and Mr Ollivander are discussing something in his office with the other Headmasters. Allow me to introduce the other Champions." He gestured towards three people about Harry's age. One of them Harry recognised straight away.

"Hi, Fleur!" Harry said to the beautiful teenager with silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes, who could have been a Sekirei herself, dressed in the robes of Beauxbatons. "How are things?"

Fleur looked up, and smiled. "Ah, Harry," she said, her voice having a fairly strong accent, even if her English was good. "Rather…how do you say…unusual? It was a surprise to have your name come out from the Goblet, _n'est-ce pas?_ "

"Yeah. It looks like I'm stuck in this," Harry said, shaking the French part-Veela's hand.

Fleur then indicated the boy she had been talking to, a handsome boy dressed in Hogwarts robes. "Harry, this is Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts' Champion."

Harry smiled. "Hello, Cedric. Sorry I'm stealing from your glory."

Cedric stood, and shook Harry's proffered hand, smiling back. "Well, I doubt you would have wanted to be here. I heard from my father and from Fleur here some of the things you did in Shin Teito. Compared to that, being roped into the Tri-Wizard Tournament must seem tame."

"Depends on how you look at it." His eyes flickered over to the sullen-looking, hunched over teenager brooding nearby. "And you must be Viktor Krum. A pleasure to meet you, Viktor. I read about your excellent play at the Quidditch World Cup. Brilliant use of the Wronski Feint."

The brooding Bulgarian looked Harry up and down, before he slouched over, and shook Harry's hand. "A pleasure to meet you too. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Don't we all?" Harry flinched when he saw the flash from a camera, and he looked sharply at the camera held by a cameraman, who was standing next to a witch in eye-searing magenta. Rita Skeeter, Magical Britain's epitome of yellow journalism.

"I was wondering whether I could have a little word with you, before we start?" Rita asked, her gaze having a distinctly predatory look to it.

"Miss Skeeter, the answer is no. Not now. However…" He pointedly left it up in the air, and noticed the hunger glittering in Rita's eyes.

This was something Harry had discussed with his parents. Rita, while a veritable muckraker and inclined to use Quick-Quotes Quills to embellish if not outright fabricate her stories, had no love lost for James Potter or Charles, or Sirius for that matter. And while went for the more scandalous stories, or those her readers hungered for, Harry could handle that, and be willing to give an interview later, just on his terms.

"Perhaps we'll talk later, then," Rita said with an unctuous tone. "There's considerable interest in Magical Britain in the Sekirei."

It was at that point that the doors opened again, and Harry knew that at least one person he hadn't wanted to see again was present. He didn't bother looking, choosing to go back over to his Sekirei and his parents. Skeeter scuttled over, only to be brought up short by a glare from James Potter. "No interviews, Skeeter," Potter growled.

"The public have a right to be informed," Skeeter said in a honeyed tone that belied the venom beneath.

"Print a single word that I don't like, and I'll use my influence with the board to make sure only Lovegood will hire you for _The Quibbler_ ," James Potter sneered.

Skeeter's smile grew tighter. "I believe Lord Greengrass owns more shares than you in _The Daily Prophet_ now, Lord Potter. In any case, at least Xenophilus does not worship the ground under your feet, so I would be happy to work for him."

"Wow, I haven't seen a catfight like this since you took on Karasuba," Matsu stage-whispered to Miya, who giggled, despite herself. Nobody could describe a battle between Miya and Karasuba as a mere catfight.

James Potter whirled to glare at Matsu. Harry noted that his father was starting to get slightly paunchy, his hairline receding. And he wasn't even that old, in his thirties. Obviously, a celebrity lifestyle didn't agree with him. "Mind your own business, woman."

"Excuse me," Miya said with her sweet smile, bringing out her malevolent aura and _Hannya_ mask. On the 'mild rebuke' setting rather than 'soiled clothing'. "I do not appreciate those who are rude to my family."

James Potter recoiled, but managed to recover enough to snap, "Don't you know who I am?"

"James Potter, aka 'Prongs' of the Marauders, Head of the Potter Family," Miya said sweetly. "My husband has told me a lot about you."

James Potter realised she was practically next to Remus Lupin, and that Harry was nearby. He sneered. "So, you got the monster and his bastard. I pity you." He then yelped as his hips and groin were encased in ice.

"Ah…you do not insult Harry or Mr Lupin," Akitsu said.

"Akitsu, please," Harry said quietly. "I'm proud to be a bastard than this man's son, so there was no insult to me. Besides, Mum can handle this."

Akitsu pursed her lips, before nodding, the ice dispersing. James gritted his teeth, and growled, "You just assaulted a Head of an Ancient and Most Noble Family."

"Akitsu was defending my honour and that of my father," Harry said, glaring back.

"Bastards and werewolves have no honour to defend," James retorted. "If I wasn't here to escort my son to this, I would…" James suddenly blinked, and looked around, noticing his son was conspicuous by his absence. "Where is Charles?"

" _The lady took him into that cupboard_ ," Kusano said in Japanese, pointing to a storage cupboard, having discerned the question despite knowing little English. " _Are they playing Hide and Seek? Ku loves playing that game with big brother!_ "

"What did that little brat say?" James demanded.

"My little sister said that Rita took Charles into that cupboard," Harry said, annoyed at James calling Kusano a brat with such venom. Kusano could be a brat at times, true, but she was adorable the rest of the time.

James swore profusely, with Harry clapping his hands over Kusano's ears. She was not that good with English yet, but he didn't want Kusano to pick up expletives. But then, Miya brought out her aura and _Hannya_ mask again, this time on 'soiled clothing' strength. "Please do not swear in front of impressionable children."

This time, James recoiled, stumbling over to a wall. Remus' nose twitched, and he grimaced. "Miya, in future, we'll wait until he's outside _before_ you make him soil himself." He glanced over at a quivering Bagman, before wrinkling his nose again. "Oh, he's done it too."

"M-M-Monster!" James stammered.

It was at that point that Dumbledore entered, along with five other people. A rather tall, handsome woman, taller than most people normally were, a rather tall and thin man with a beard, a thin man with a moustache and the air of a petty bureaucrat about him, and an elderly man with pale, large eyes. The last one was the only one, other than Dumbledore, not really affected by the _Hannya_ , even as Miya withdrew it. "What a curious illusion," he murmured.

"What the devil was that?!" snapped the bureaucratic man, as Dumbledore went to check on James.

"That, Mr Crouch, was the Asama Patented _Hannya_ Mask Illusion," Remus said cheerfully.

"That makes a Dementor pale by comparison!" the now-identified Crouch gasped. "For Merlin's sake, don't do that again!"

"I was just teaching Lord Potter some manners," Miya said with a winning smile. "Are you Barty Crouch Senior?"

"Indeed," the man said, gruffly. "Head of the Department for International Cooperation."

"I am Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons," the tall woman said with a thick French accent.

"I am Professor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang," the thin man said.

"And I am Garrick Ollivander," the elderly man who had expressed curiosity towards Miya's illusion said. His eyes flickered over to Harry, and then to his scar. "I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did that to you, Harry. May we know the names of these others?"

Remus nodded. "This is my wife, Miya Asama. That is Akitsu, Matsu, and Haihane, Harry's Flock, along with Kusano, his little sister."

"Ah, Sekirei?" Maxime said.

"Indeed," Miya said.

Dumbledore had managed to fish Charles Potter out of the cupboard Rita had squirrelled him away in. Harry looked at his brother, the first time he had seen him properly, outside of newspaper photos, for over a decade. He wasn't exactly impressed. He looked like a stockier teenaged clone of James, with light brown hair…and those parallel scars, like an equals sign, on his forehead. The mark of the Boy Who Lived, the one who would be Voldemort's marked equal. And he was glaring at Harry.

Harry sighed quietly to himself. This was not going to be a pleasant day.

* * *

They soon had the Weighing of the Wands, whereby each of the Champions brought their wands to Ollivander to inspect and test. Fleur's wand had a hair from her grandmother, a full-blooded Veela. Cedric had one of Ollivander's own wands, with Ollivander briefly musing on the unicorn he had taken the tail hair from to make the core. Krum had a Gregorovitch wand.

Then, Charles brought his wand forward. Harry had been told by Dumbledore some time ago, during his last visit before this mess blew up, that Charles had a brother wand to Voldemort, the core being a Phoenix feather from the same Phoenix: Dumbledore's Phoenix familiar Fawkes, to be precise. Dumbledore had been curious about Harry's own wand.

Soon, it was Harry's turn, and he presented his wand. Ollivander took it, and examined it. "Hmm…Cherry wood…hardly surprising, considering how prized such wands are in Mahoutokoro. And a Hisau(1) wand. Definitely the foremost of my peers in Japan," he mused, before frowning. "Is this hair as the core?" he asked.

"Yes. Mistress Hisau decided to craft a custom wand, and she used a hair from my adopted mother for it. It was far more compatible than any wand core she had available."

"A wand with a Sekirei's hair as the core," Ollivander murmured in interest and understated awe. "This wand is certainly unique on that point alone. I must admit to a small amount of professional jealousy, that Hisau has embarked on a novel branch of wandcrafting." He then cast an _Aguamenti_ charm, and nodded approvingly when a jet of water blasted out of the wand. "Most excellent," he decided.

Harry took back his wand with thanks. However, Bagman got it into his head to make this into a photo op. And Harry didn't like spending so much time in close proximity with his half-brother, who seemed to be trying to kill Harry with his glare alone. He was so not looking forward to competing with him…

 **CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. Harry's met his ex-family. Now, while I am bashing James and Sirius, Charles Potter will be more complex. While spoilt and entitled, his antagonism with Harry is due to James poisoning his mind. Charles has managed to do the same heroic stuff Harry managed to do in canon, and is a decent person at heart. Unlike many WBWL clichés, Charles won't be as dumb as a brick and as prejudiced and obnoxious as Malfoy, though James is another matter.**

 **Review-answering time! I have to admit, I'm astonished at the attention this story got already. I hope it continues that way.**

 **A number of people commented on Harry converting Karasuba to pranks. I thought that someone as sadistic as Karasuba would probably enjoy pranking people, being apparently the twisted mutant offspring of Alucard and Anko Mitarashi. As one of my Guest reviewers commented, death is forever, but a good prank will traumatise your victims for a long time to come. To be fair, there isn't much difference between Karasuba and this story's versions of James and Sirius. The difference is that she is, nominally, on the good guys' side, and tends to target the worst of her pranks towards those who deserve it (like Akitsu's adjuster). She does it for fun and to alleviate boredom, which, while not necessarily a good motivation, at least prevents her from being a mass-murderer.**

 **I have already answered** **jgkitarel** **'s review in correspondence, but their comment about seeing films about VD in the military leads me to point out that my inspiration for Karasuba's prank comes from the autobiography of** ** _Doctor Who_** **actor Tom Baker. In** ** _Who On Earth is Tom Baker?_** **, Baker recalls being sat down to watch films showing the horrific effects of VD. Years later, when playing Macbeth, he tried to channel the horror he felt at seeing the films during the scene with Banquo's ghost, only for the audience (and a couple of the actors) to laugh.**

 **myafroatemydog** **: I find it better to discuss it in vague terms, partly because I'm actually a little uncomfortable describing abuse. However, in broad terms, shortly after Charles was declared the Boy Who Lived by Dumbledore (Charles was 1, and Harry 5), James took the opportunity to send Harry to the Dursleys, with few people noticing because of the spotlight being on Charles. James paid the Dursleys to basically make Harry their servant, even abuse him, which they were all too-happy to do. Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys in Japan to die, but was found by Miya. Dumbledore had no knowledge of this, as he was too busy being Headmaster, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and his ICW duties.**

 **EroSlackerMicha** **: Unleashing Karasuba on Britain would be overkill, though she might end up going there later on.**

 **Guest 1** **: (regarding Haihane and the inspiration from plums' story) Fair enough, though I had the prompt from a reviewer when this story was being tested out in** ** _The Cauldron_** **. Out of his four Sekirei, Harry helps or has helped heal three of them. I wrote a scene later in the story where Harry does his salve-massage to Haihane, with Akitsu helping by cooling the salve, and Matsu looking on (Kusano being elsewhere for obvious reasons), and it's something of a way for him to bond with Haihane, along with the rest of his Flock (save for Kusano, whom he takes on trips to parks, or helps with her gardening).**

 **Guest 2** **: (regarding a 20+ chapter fic pairing Harry with Karasuba, Akitsu, etc) You are most likely thinking of Arawn D Draven's** ** _The Bloody Ashikabi_** **, though sakurademonalchemist's** ** _Angry, Angry Wizards_** **has Harry paired with Karasuba, Akitsu, Haihane, and a few others. Both were inspirations for this fic, especially the former.**

 **1\. Mistress Hisau is a reference to Maiya Hisau, the lover, assistant and quartermaster of Kiritsugu Emiya from** ** _Fate/Zero_** **.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Heartwarming Family Reunion

**CHAPTER 5:**

 **A HEARTWARMING FAMILY REUNION, NOT**

It had been early in the morning when they had left Japan for Hogwarts, so when dinner came around, they opted to stay and have an early breakfast, with Dumbledore arranging it with the House Elves. Durmstrang was seated with the Slytherins, and Beauxbatons with the Ravenclaws. The small party from Shin Teito decided to dine with the Hufflepuffs, as Harry didn't want to be that close to his half-brother and his circle of friends.

Harry found himself and Kusano seated next to Cedric Diggory as they ate. "So, she's your adopted sister?" Cedric asked.

Harry nodded. "Kusano is a Sekirei too, but she's obviously too young to be anything but a sister. _Someone_ thought it funny to let her nearly be abducted in a botanical garden, and then tell every Ashikabi in Shin Teito that she was there for the taking. That was a mess, to say the least."

"And the others?"

"Miya adopted me after I was left in Japan. She's my dad's Sekirei. Akitsu here was tampered with by a rather nasty scientist at MBI and abandoned. Matsu has been a friend for a long time before I Winged her. And Haihane…she works for the Discipline Squad, policing Ashikabi and Sekirei in Shin Teito. Believe me, you don't want to annoy the person she works for. Karasuba is scary."

"That mask thing your mother did was pretty scary," Cedric said.

"I'm just curious, though, Cedric. My dad's told me a lot about Hogwarts and the staff, but are there any students I need to look out for?"

Cedric pursed his lips, before he nodded over at Gryffindor's table. "You see your brother over there. Those two with him, see the boy with the red hair and the freckles sitting a little further away from him? And that girl with the bushy hair next to Charles?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Charles is a bit of a pain, but he's a good Quidditch Player, a damned good Seeker, and he's frankly better than his father. He'll help people when he can. Ron's all right, but he's a pretty average student, and he's pretty much Charles' lackey, though I heard there's a rift between him and Charles ever since his name came out from the Goblet. Word on the grapevine is that Ron thinks Charles cheated his way in."

"Do you?"

"I don't know. I saw the look on his face. He wanted to be in this, sure, but he had this deer in the headlights look," Cedric said.

"How do you know what a headlight is, Cedric?" one Hufflepuff asked.

"I've seen cars. I know Muggle technology, Justin," Cedric said. "Anyway, the girl's Hermione Granger. A bit of a know-it-all, pretty much a teacher's pet, so I'm not sure why she isn't in Ravenclaw. But she's a nice girl when she isn't talking your ear off. Charles saved her from a troll in their first year."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really. And that's not the craziest thing he's done. Last year was pretty quiet, unless you count Sirius Black teaching DADA, and getting kicked out because he kept trying to chat up Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector, and ended up being found in bed with a hungover Professor Trelawney."

"Yeesh," Harry said. "No students?"

"None. He may be Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Family of Black, but even Sirius couldn't weather that sort of scandal," Cedric said. "Alastor Moody's now DADA teacher." He indicated a heavily-scarred man sitting at the Head Table, looking like Frankenstein's Monster after being eaten and vomited up by a dragon, a magical glass eye in one scarred socket.

"I heard Tonks mention him," Harry said. "Her former mentor, 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Paranoid, scarred, but skilled as anything."

"Yeah, that sums him up. Frequently bellows 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!', though I guess he's as good a DADA teacher as I need for my NEWTs. Last year was all right, as Sirius was a decent teacher, but the year before that, well, Lockhart was a narcissistic idiot, and before that, Quirrell could barely teach anything with that stammer. Though I heard rumours he was actually an agent of You Know Who."

"Charming," Harry said. He looked over at the Head Table, at the staff gathered present. He recognised Dumbledore, of course, and given descriptions, he also recognised the stern visage of Minerva McGonagall, and the sallow, greasy-haired head of Severus Snape, who was even now glaring at Harry, though that glare seemed to have an appraising manner. He also saw his father at the Head Table, glaring at him too. From Remus' descriptions, he also recognised the diminutive Professor Flitwick, and the dumpy Professor Sprout. Both House Heads, as were Snape and McGonagall.

"Is what they said in the _Prophet_ true, though?" a boy Harry remembered was called Zachariah Smith asked in a rather rude tone. "Is the werewolf your father?"

A near-hush descended on their corner of the Hufflepuff table. Eventually, Harry said, rather tightly, "Of course it's true. So?"

"Well, he's a werewolf! He was turned by Fenrir Greyback! He…!" Smith was suddenly slugged in the arm by a red-haired girl. "Susan!" he snapped.

"Zach, shut up," she hissed urgently. "My aunt says that Mr Lupin is nothing like Greyback! Anyway, I thought you were complaining about Lord Potter running roughshod over your family in the Wizengamot, and yet, you're taking his view? You're even more tactless than Ron Weasley, and that's saying something."

"You stay out of this, Susan!" Smith hissed back.

"Oh my, what unpleasant manners at the dinner table," Miya said with her smile, not quite bringing out the _Hannya_ , but certainly projecting an aura of fear and dread. "Especially bringing up my husband's unfortunate ailment. Clearly, etiquette is lacking in the younger generation."

Cedric glanced nervously at Miya, before he said to Harry, "How does she _do_ that?"

"Her first husband taught her," Harry said. "And he was a Muggle, I'm pretty sure. I'm used to it, but that's part of what she uses to keep the wolf at bay during the full moon."

"I can believe it after I saw it earlier," Cedric said. He glanced behind him at the Slytherin table. "Merlin knows we'll be seeing more of it if those idiots try anything."

"The Slytherins?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Most of them aren't children of You Know Who's followers, but too many of them are, and that little clique has its centre on Draco Malfoy. That blonde boy there?"

Harry saw him. Handsome, but cold and pointed features. Draco was glaring at him too, flanked by what looked like a pair of shaved gorillas…well, that was an insult to gorillas. "Blood Purist?"

"To the core. His father's a bigshot in the Wizengamot, so Draco basically threatens to sic his father on anyone who displeases him. Lucius is a nasty sort, but he at least keeps his views to himself, most of the time, while Draco's mother's a Black. Draco's basically a spoiled brat with Blood Purity views. The problem is, his father's influence brings him many sycophants and hangers-on. And then, there's the problem that his godfather is a teacher here."

"Snape?" Harry asked.

"Snape. Snape's okay if you're not a Gryffindor or incompetent," Cedric said, "but he's a thoroughly unpleasant man. Hates Potter with a passion, both of them. How are you at Potions?"

"It was one of my weaker areas. I had to work hard when I did the Japanese equivalent of NEWTs," Harry admitted. "I'm pretty good, but I'm much better in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Though to be honest, I prefer Muggle subjects. I'm probably going to be working at Wagtail Industries eventually, but Dr Sahashi wants me to get a university degree first."

"University? Why would you want to go there?" Smith snorted.

"Because I like to have a foot in both worlds, Smith," Harry said coldly. "You have a problem with that?"

Smith scowled. "Just because you have a harem of beautiful girls…"

"Zach, shut up," hissed Susan, before she looked at Harry apologetically. "Though I have to ask, why do you have so many girls with you?"

"It's a long story, and has to do with Sekirei biology and psychology," Harry said. "Most Ashikabi only Wing a single Sekirei. In fact, it's closer to a Veela bond. Wagtail Industries has a monograph on the subject based on their research and collaboration with the ICW and related authorities."

* * *

The rest of the meal was finished with only some small talk happening. Harry learned that Cedric was sitting near Susan (aka Susan Bones, the niece of Amelia Bones, current head of the British DMLE) partly because he was seeing whether she was Prefect material or not.

Eventually, Harry and his Flock, along with Miya and Remus, had their fill, and they made their way out of the Great Hall, ready to head home. They were halfway down to the gates before they heard an unwelcome voice yell, "Stop right there!"

"Ignore him," Remus hissed.

"I said stop!" snarled the voice of James Potter.

"Ah…can I make an ice patch for him to slip on, Harry?" Akitsu asked.

"Not yet, Akitsu," Harry said. "Wait until he does something stupid."

Which James Potter soon did. " _STUPEFY!_ " A red jet of energy spat out, its target, Miya Asama.

She spun around with a blur, and swatted the spell away, causing it to hit a nearby tree. They turned to find James Potter, with Charles Potter next to him, though Charles, having seen Miya swat a spell away with her hand, was inching away. James Potter merely looked furious, though that was nothing compared to the cold look Miya was levelling at him, her eyes completely open, frozen over, and her attention wholly on James Potter, looking at him like he was a pest for her to be squashed.

Gone was her usual benign demeanour. Harry had only seen this look rarely, and he was thankful for it. He wasn't afraid of his mother projecting her _Hannya_ anymore, but her adopting the guise once more of the former head of the Discipline Squad, the woman who had wiped out much of a military force attacking Kamikura Island without mercy, well, that was another matter entirely. Miya had enough power to swing a sword, and create a shockwave capable of bisecting a goddamned battleship. If she and Karasuba ever battled, they would easily wipe out a good chunk of Shin Teito, if not the whole city.

And James Potter had just tried to stun her.

"I thought Gryffindors were about bravery and valour," Miya said, her voice deceptively calm, but with none of the sweetness she had in it before. "And yet, you just tried to shoot me in the back. How cowardly and dishonourable of you."

"Honour only applies to _people_ ," James sneered back. "You are a monster, just like your husband."

Miya began walking forward, keeping her gaze on James Potter at all times, like that of a cobra about to strike. "Perhaps you are right. And yet, you discarded Harry to those monsters, deliberately. You used a love potion to rape Lily Evans. You showed your true colours by driving my husband out of this country out of spite, despite apparently being friends. I believe the English term 'the pot calling the kettle black' applies here."

With a snarl, James lashed out with his wand, creating a whip of fire, which Miya caught in her hand. "You are not just a monster. You are a bully," she said. "An unrepentant bully who never grew up, never really had to face anyone who doesn't care about your titles, your money, or your fame. Well, except for that fool Voldemort. You're a pampered, spiteful and spoiled brat in the body of an adult, basking in the reflected fame of your son. So used to people saying yes to you, you cannot handle people saying no. You should be ashamed of yourself, but you lack the ability to feel shame."

"Shut up, bitch!" James snarled as he dismissed the fire whip. "I am Lord James Charlus Potter, the father of the Boy Who Lived, and conscious or not, I will be taking you to the Ministry to answer for the assault on my person!"

"And how have I assaulted you? Oh, I made you soil yourself," Miya said as she shook her hand, ever-so-slightly reddened, but healing already. "So you can't even handle a little embarrassment. You can dish it out, but you can't take it back. You have assaulted me virtually unprovoked, because your pride bruises easily." Suddenly, there was a blur of motion, and she was right in front of him, his wand in her hand, torn from his own. She used just the one hand to crush the wand into splinters, no, into _sawdust_ , her eyes boring into his own. She raised her closed fist in front of his face, the finger-enclosed palm facing the ground, before she opened her fist, the powdered remains of James Potter's wand drifting slowly to the ground.

As he stared at the remains of his wand in horror, Miya said, quietly, "Threaten me and mine ever again, James Charlus Potter, do anything to hurt my son or my husband or anyone we care about…and I will do far worse than crush an easily-replaceable wand. This is your only warning. Kindly heed it, for your son's sake. I made a vow to my first husband to put away the sword and walk a road of peace and harmony. Do not make me forsake that oath."

"A monster like you has no honour to swear an oath on," James Potter sneered, with more bravado than common sense, desperately trying to save face. "There will be a reckoning, you whore. I am not afraid of you."

Miya leaned forward, and whispered into his ear, " _You are. And you should be_." Then, she walked back to her family, and they walked back down the path out of Hogwarts together, ready to take the Portkey back home.

They knew that it wasn't over. James Potter would be loath to let this rest. He was so used to getting his own way, he never would accept defeat. And that meant trouble…

 **CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, James Potter is being a petulant, selfish little bitch who throws a tantrum when things don't go his way. His pride and entitlement won't allow him to just let things go. Welp, he's fucked.**

 **Incidentally, I've posted a sample chapter of yet ANOTHER crossover with** ** _Sekirei_** **in** ** _The Cauldron_** **. This one is more humorous, inspired by a challenge by whitetigerwolf (with a touch of Bloody Brandy's Vegas challenge thrown in for good measure), as well as (with her permission) sakurademonalchemist's** ** _Angry, Angry Wizards_** **. It's called** ** _Flock Off! Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Lethal Ladies from Outer Space_** **. That being said, the full story will NOT be written and posted in full (if it does go that far) until after I obtain the** ** _Sekirei_** **manga.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Arawn D Draven** **: That's a reason why I don't have a problem with bashing James Potter, but not Lily. That's one of the things that annoys me about WBWL stories: Lily is portrayed as almost completely OOC, whereas a selfish, fame-hungry James is not that far from what we actually see in canon, which is an unrepentant bully.**

 **duskrider** **: Make no mistake, Charles Potter will be an antagonist, but he won't be a villain. He actually has a core of decency buried within his more selfish nature, which we will see in a later chapter. He's mostly an antagonist thanks to James poisoning Charles' mind against Harry.**

 **The Insufferable One** **: I'm going to read the manga when it comes out, so don't worry. I just thought this story would be suitable for writing even without my reading it. As for Akitsu, well, here, she has had her block removed by Harry. And unlike what I read about the manga, she isn't in danger of her power burning out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Victory in Chains** **: I didn't mean to imply that Harry thought Haihane's body unattractive thanks to her scars. He thinks her body is very attractive, just marred by scars, and he's accepted them as being part of her, though he works to heal the most recent ones. And if you want to see more stories where Dumbledore is a good guy, well, most of my Harry Potter stories portray him as a good, if heavily flawed, man. I usually mark those stories with bashing. Feel free to peruse them. Preferably without mentioning 'demerits' in your reviews. My stories are of a wide variety of quality. Constructive criticism is all very well, but I'm not enamoured with this point-giving business.**

 **As for dropping the 'cool' Sekirei in, well, I didn't want to deprive Minato of his. I deliberately kept the Flock to those whom Harry might connect with on a more emotional level. The less obvious one is Matsu, and he Winged her partly because they had known each other for a while, and after Harry Winged Akitsu, she reacted to him strongly. Miya approves because Harry helps keep Matsu from being too perverted.**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: We will have allusions and occasional flashbacks, but no prequel. I'm deliberately keeping things fairly vague.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Marauders, Malice and

**CHAPTER 6:**

 **MARAUDERS, MALICE AND MERRIMENT**

James Potter sat in his office in Potter Manor, brooding. Twice now, he had been humiliated by that damned monster in a woman's form. First, his best set of robes had been ruined. And then, she had refused to listen to him so that he would take them into custody for his humiliation, and bested him in what should have been a one-sided duel, in which he would have won, taken her to the Ministry in chains, and left her for the Unspeakables to vivisect. He had a few contacts who would like nothing more than to vivisect a Sekirei, some of the more unscrupulous Unspeakables. Not that softie Croaker, but those ones that Padfoot had sold that damned House Elf Kreacher to. He was confident that he would have been able to use a Bombarda to knock the others away before he did this. He brought Charles with him to show what happened to those who defied him…only for it to blow up in his face.

The truth is, James Potter never truly grew up, though he would never admit that to himself. Miya was very accurate in her barbs. James Potter never divested himself of the adolescent delusion that he was immortal and invincible and infallible, that while he could feel fear, he didn't quite have a self-preservation instinct. And while intelligent when it came to spellwork, his sense of entitlement led him to doing stupid things. That Dumbledore had spoiled and indulged the scion of the Potter line didn't help matters, and Dumbledore didn't realise his folly until it was too late.

Why did he want Miya dead? The root cause, in the end, was simple: _spite_. He detested the thought of Remus Lupin and the bastard child he sired with Lily being at all happy in any shape or form. It had been spite that he encouraged the rumours that Lupin was the spy for Voldemort. It was spite and hatred of Harry that motivated him to, once Dumbledore had made his announcement about Charles being the Boy Who Lived, James soon proclaimed Harry a Squib and shipped him off to the Dursleys. He knew what they were like. In fact, he gave them quite the sum of money to treat him however they wished. It was spite that motivated him to, when Lupin threatened him to find out where his child was, James Potter told the press about Lupin's furry little problem.

After all, Lupin took his wife from him. Flushed the Amortentia from her system and slept with her. James was glad the bitch was dead: Lily was a know-it-all slut, only good for fucking and, in the end, saving Charles' life. He may have lost a wife, but he had gained, through Charles, fame and fortune he had never dared imagine real. He had his pick of any woman he wanted. But he wanted more than just sex.

James had grown tired with the status quo in Magical Britain. Between Dumbledore preaching his usual bullshit of forgiveness and the power of love, and the Blood Purists being allowed to get away with murder if they greased the right palms, James had come to decide that he was the true Leader of the Light, and whatever he thought was good was good. Not Dumbledore, not Merlin or whatever god existed.

While conviction, as Harry stated to Karasuba, is a more powerful force than love or hate, it doesn't necessarily make it a force for good. It depends on the mindset behind the conviction. Dumbledore, for all his devotion to the Greater Good and the bigger picture, tried at least not to do so at the expense of others (though he too-frequently failed). His conviction was to protect others, much like Harry. But James Potter believed with absolute certainty that he and only he was right. That he would become the greatest wizard since Merlin, no matter who he stepped on. And his son, his only true son, was the key to gaining the power he needed to bring Magical Britain under his control, the control it sorely needed.

As you can imagine, this attitude is somewhat problematic. James Potter never took losing control well. In his mind, the Sekirei were subhuman, creatures like House Elves or Goblins, firmly beneath wizards. And the thought of Lupin being happy with a hot alien wife, who was also Harry's adoptive mother, was too much to bear. Her usage of that damned demonic mask illusion to make him shit himself was the point where he decided they needed to be squashed, even despite Padfoot's earlier admonishments about biding their time when they first learned of Harry being alive and well.

Dumbledore had found out from the wards about James attacking them, and had berated him. James hadn't even deigned to answer him, only telling Charles brusquely not to talk to Dumbledore, or he wouldn't get a new broom. Which was why he was currently drinking firewhiskey, wondering what to do next.

The door to the well-appointed living room opened, and Sirius Black marched in, looking annoyed, with a slap mark on his face. James looked up. "Didn't get lucky, Padfoot?" he sneered.

"Ha, ha, Prongs," Sirius Black retorted. "Women these days, they don't appreciate my masculine charms. Haven't had a good lay since Trelawney." He gave a wistful, lustful smile. "Her oral exam was pretty good."

"Please shut up, I don't want to hear about your escapades."

"Just because you haven't gotten any since…hmm…that _Playwizard_ interview? You got to sleep with one of the centrefolds? That was Halloween last year."

"I said shut up, Padfoot!" James snapped.

Sirius recoiled, before sitting down in a chair near James, and pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. "Let me guess. You encountered the werewolf and his bastard, along with the Sekirei, and you came off second best."

"She's a monster," James snarled. On Sirius' look, he said, "The werewolf's whore. Miya something or other. Looks like a goddess, but has this…aura, as bad as a Dementor. She uses some sort of dark magic to make people see an illusion of some demonic mask, I think it's something from Japanese theatre or something. All while smiling. One of those bitches accompanying the little bastard froze my groin. I'm still feeling a little numb down there."

"Feeling blue-balled?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin. "So, what happened next?"

"After dinner, I decided to take them into custody. Had Charlie come along to show what happens to those who defy us. I used a Stunner at the Miya whore when she wouldn't stop when ordered, and she batted it away with her bare hand. She then caught a Firewhip spell in that hand. Then she crushed my wand. She's fast, Padfoot. And what's more, she turned my wand into sawdust with just one hand. One hand, Padfoot. And my wand is mahogany, a hardwood. And that monster turned it into sawdust. And the galling thing is, Dumbledore let them come here."

"He doesn't know how Harry's name came out of the Goblet?"

"Of course he doesn't, senile old fool. He doesn't know we snuck Charlie's name in on the QT either. But he thinks Voldemort's agent might have put one name or the other in. It'd explain a lot. I doubt that bastard would even want to be here, but why Voldemort wants to target the bastard, I have no idea. I mean, is he stupid? Has he forgotten who the Boy Who Lived is, even after facing Charlie at the end of Charlie's first year?"

"The prophecy, Prongs. He's hedging his bets," Sirius said. "The prophecy states that a child born of Lily would be the one to end Voldemort, remember? Even if we know the truth, Voldemort's as paranoid as Moody, enough to want them both dead."

"Well, that's one of the few things I agree with the Dark Wanker on," James said. "I refuse to let this insult go unabated. She needs to be punished. They all do. The question is, how?"

They spent the following hour trading ideas back and forth, before they hit upon a plan. A rather vague plan, with room for improvement, but in their alcohol-befuddled minds, foolproof. Even once they sobered up the next morning, they knew they had a good idea. One that would kill off Harry Lupin, destroy his Sekirei, and ruin the hearts of his parents.

After all, all was fair in love and war, especially where monsters were concerned…

* * *

Back in Japan, in his magical trunk, Harry was doing his routine of massaging healing salves into Haihane's naked body. Akitsu helped, her mastery of ice allowing her to cool the salve slightly, enough to make it slightly numbing for Haihane, who actually enjoyed the sensation of cool salve being rubbed into her body. Matsu watched on, albeit with a perverted gleam in her eyes. After all, Harry had stripped down to his pants, revealing a desirable body, and Haihane was lying on her back, naked as the day she was born. Kusano was currently engaged in some light gardening under the watchful eye of Miya and Remus in the Maison Izumo's garden.

"Do you think he'll try anything stupid?" Haihane asked, gasping slightly as Harry stroked a sensitive area.

"Potter?" Harry asked. "Without a doubt. Mum was right on the money, I think, when she tore him to shreds last night. God, I don't want to see her acting like that again."

"Yeah, she's pretty scary when she goes back to how she was in the first Discipline Squad," Matsu said. "We're talking way beyond _Hannya_ masks."

"I know, Matsu. I've seen it happen a couple of times myself," Harry said. "Each time, I hope it's the last. I accept what my mother did to defend the Sekirei, I accept what she has within her, but I still don't like it."

"I don't think any of us like it when she ends up like that," Matsu said. "She only uses the _Hannya_ masks as threats, scary as they are. But when she reverts like that…well, I believe the appropriate procedure is to bend down, put your head between your legs, and kiss your arse goodbye."

"Or run like hell," Haihane said. "And hope you're not the subject of her anger. Seriously, that's the first time I've seen her like that."

Harry soon moved onto Haihane's shoulders, much to the disappointment of the silver-haired Sekirei and the voyeuristic Matsu. He kissed Haihane on the lips briefly, though, her energy wings briefly poking through the massage table's underside.

"Aww," Matsu pouted. "So I won't get to see you insert your peripheral into her port?"

Harry, Akitsu, and Haihane all looked askance at her. Harry then shook his head and continued his ministrations, not deigning that bad innuendo with a response. Though he did speak up after a moment. "Hey, Matsu. Do you think you can divert one of Wagtail's satellites to monitor Hogwarts?"

"Of course. You'll have to run it by Takami, though. You don't want one with a laser?"

"Of course not, just one of the spy satellites. The satellites can penetrate most wards thanks to the technology from the Sekirei ship, so we won't see the ruins most satellites will see."

"Oh, are we thinking of cheating?" Matsu asked. "Trying to figure out what the First Task is?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Though I wouldn't call it cheating. I would call it trying to stay alive," Harry said, finishing his massage. A disappointed Haihane reluctantly got off the massage table, and slouched over to her clothes, donning them. Harry got his own discarded shirt back on. "Ever since Dumbledore came to tell us about me being in this, I did some research at the Mahoutokoro library. They had a couple of books on the Tri-Wizard Tournament before it was stopped. And even if they have toned down the danger, I wouldn't be surprised if they were still dangerous, and possibly lethally so. A popular Task, frequently the First Task, is to pit the Champions against a magical creature of some kind, at least XXXX according to Ministry ratings. Dragons, chimaeras…the last Tri-Wizard Tournament in 1792 got derailed because a cockatrice went on the rampage. Another popular type of Task is to retrieve something from a dangerous situation, not exactly against magical creatures, but one where you have to figure out how to retrieve said thing. You might have to climb a mountain, go through a forest, dive to the bottom of a lake, that sort of thing."

"I see. Forewarned is forearmed," Matsu said.

Harry nodded. "What's more, cheating's pretty much a tradition in the Tournament. Anyway, there's nothing in the rules, to my knowledge, against using Muggle technology in the Tournament. For example, according to Dumbledore, I'm only allowed to bring my wand in with me, but I'm sure that doesn't mean I can't use a Summoning Charm to bring me what I need. Anyway, I'm doing my utmost to survive. And I'd put money on Potter and Black trying to sabotage me somehow. They certainly won't take what Miya did to them lying down."

"Ah…Haihane, I believe we can have more ice sculptures for you to carve," Akitsu said.

"Unfortunately, that's not on the cards," Matsu said. "From what Remus told me, both Potter and Black are politically very powerful. They make up the main influence on the Light side, though they've been alienating their allies in the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Bones. They've certainly alienated the Neutrals and their unofficial leader, Lord Cyrus Greengrass. Killing Potter and Black will only make them martyrs, and with the Sekirei's position still somewhat tenuous…"

"Ah…politics," Akitsu said.

"Exactly," Harry said. "Sekirei will be persecuted heavily. But that doesn't mean we can't deal with them in other ways. There are some things that make death seem desirable by comparison."

Haihane got a malicious grin on her face. "Karasuba?"

Harry nodded. "At least I can bounce ideas off her. Come on, we'd better go and join Ku. Knowing her, she'll want to show off the flowers she grew to us…"

 **CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Potter and Black are plotting, but so are Harry and his Flock. Good times.**

 **I actually wrote a slightly different sequence involving Haihane's massage, but I was worried that it would come off as creepy and/or cheesy rather than sweet. So I edited it slightly.**

 **Now, I'm going to post the remaining pre-written chapters every other day. That's chapters 7 and 8, unless I decide they need more editing.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Monkeyman9835** **: Sadly, yes. As noted before, Karasuba technically only has jurisdiction within Shin Teito.**

 **duskrider** **: Which was rather the point. James is one of the Potterverse characters I have VERY little problem bashing if he appears in my works. What little we see of him in canon, even if it's through the prejudiced memory of Snape, paints him as an entitled bully. I found sakurademonalchemist's explanation in** ** _Best Served Cold_** **for how he finally hooked up with Lily (it involved magical weed, believe it or not) so fitting that it's now my own personal fanon. And I hear you about keeping Harry's Flock as plausible rather than him being a Minato-usurper. Minato still has his canon Flock, sans Kusano and Matsu. I chose his Flock as the sort of people an emotionally-damaged child like Harry would attract. Akitsu and Haihane are obvious, and I think Harry desired a little sibling after being taken away from Charles. Matsu is a bit of the odd one out, but she and Harry have known each other for a while anyway.**

 **Guest** **: Ron's not quite a bigot in this story, just a clueless person with entitlement issues, but nowhere near as bad as James, or indeed in any Ron-bashing story. He's certainly not using potions on Hermione. In fact, I have a problem bashing Ron. I can write stories where he is no longer on speaking terms with Harry after an incident or other, but I can't write him as a venial, greedy idiot like many stories do. I also have issues with bashing Remus, with everything but his abandonment of a pregnant Tonks in Book 7 being easily explicable within the Potterverse with some thought. Anyway, back onto your point. Charles will get his chance to shine, don't worry.**

 **myafroatemydog** **: No. Harry won't get any more additions to his flock.**

 **animeromance1972** **: Dumbledore, after learning of what happened to Harry, managed to sic the Muggle authorities onto them. While he couldn't do anything similar to James and Sirius due to their influence politically, he knows what they did.**

 **plums** **: And what, may I ask, is so wrong with having a war of…well, I'd say attrition, but this war is pretty one-sided? Unfortunately, Miya can't quite just annihilate James Potter, as much as she'd want to, given the fallout that would inevitably ensue.**

 **Rake1810** **: Key officials in the ICW are aware of Miya's full capabilities, along with that of the other Sekirei. What to do with them is a matter of continual and considerable debate.**

 **Prince Chrom** **: Yes it is wrong, for this iteration at least.**

 **OBSERVOR01** **: I've already favourited** ** _Maybe I'm Amazed_** **. Haven't read the** ** _Naruto_** **one (though I've read a few** ** _Naruto_** **crossovers with** ** _Sekirei_** **). And no, Hagrid isn't going to Wing any Sekirei of his own…though who's to say he won't end up in Shin Teito anyway?**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Wardstones and Scary Crow

**CHAPTER 7:**

 **WARDSTONES AND SCARY CROW**

Remus Lupin peered at the wardstones. That he had found Harry was only because Dumbledore had found out where Harry was, and ever since being forced into exile from Britain, Remus had become something of a drifter, his lycanthropy not helping. It was Dumbledore who sought Remus ought, and brought him to Shin Teito to meet Harry and his adoptive mother, Miya Asama. A rather awkward reunion with his biological son hadn't been the most auspicious of beginnings, but he at least, if not embraced him, then accepted Remus and his lycanthropy. More of the awkwardness came from Remus admitting that he had an affair with Lily.

But Harry grew to accept Remus in time, and so too did Miya. In fact, Miya seemed to warm to Remus faster than Harry. Miya would later admit that she had reacted to him, and in fact, she had been so surprised at it, and she had a hard time keeping her distance, emotionally speaking. After all, she still held a torch for Takehito Asama, her first husband. And he could respect that. It took some time before both could muster up the courage to admit their feelings to each other, though Miya did manage to use her _Hannya_ mask to intimidate the wolf within, Moony.

The point where Harry and Remus truly bonded was when hanging the banner on the side of what was then the MBI building, before MBI was renamed to Wagtail Industries. He had helped using techniques he had learned in the Marauders, as well as other spells, like Disillusionment Charms. They had been accompanied by two other Sekirei from Maison Izumo, the elegant (if somewhat overly fond of sake) Kazehana, and the good-natured Uzume, with Matsu providing technical support. Harry and Kazehana seemed to take particular pleasure in humiliating Minaka. The former had gained his opinion from Miya, and the latter…well, she had reacted to Minaka, but Minaka had spurned her.

Then again, she had been Winged by Minaka's son Minato, and that had to be a better prize than being Winged to a flamboyant madman with a god complex. Minato, for all his diffidence and lack of self-confidence (which reminded Remus of himself a little), was a good-natured and intelligent young man. If he was actually magical, Remus would have picked him for a Hufflepuff for his tenacity and loyalty, though there was an intelligence and an understated bravery there as well.

He'd attracted some interesting Sekirei too. There was the ditzy but strong and loyal Musubi, the proud, headstrong and somewhat arrogant Tsukiumi, and the laidback and elegant Kazehana. He and Harry were probably the strongest Ashikabi in the north of Shin Teito.

Harry, of course, had Winged interesting Sekirei himself. The 'Scrapped Number' Akitsu, whom Harry had managed to Wing properly via a tantric ritual he had researched. Even now, Akitsu had a quiet, solemn personality. Then, there was Matsu, a long-term resident of Maison Izumo, a Sekirei capable of advanced technopathy, and, like Akitsu, one of the famed Single Numbers. Finally, there was Haihane, a bit of an odd duck in Harry's Flock, but the rather sinister-looking Sekirei was good-natured outside of her work for the Discipline Squad, and had an odd liking for anime. Oh, and she was afraid of heights. And there was the little sister figure of the Flock, Kusano, a cheerful child who nonetheless had the extraordinary ability to grow plants to enormous sizes.

Anyway, Remus felt that his new Patronus memory was when, after several dates with Miya, he eventually proposed. Miya had been so ecstatic, she had kissed him then and there, becoming Winged. She had been suppressing the instinct to being Winged by him for over two years, no mean feat, even for the Pillar. It was shortly before Harry managed to topple Minaka.

They had lived as a family before then, but now, they truly were family. A family, Remus knew, was now under threat again. Hence why he was checking the wardstones he had set up around Maison Izumo, making sure a few new additions were added, while Harry had headed to Wagtail, his Flock sans Matsu in tow.

"Remus, dear, are you sure we're safe?" Miya asked, standing nearby.

"I doubt it," Remus said. "Remember that scarred man with the false eye we saw at Hogwarts? That was Mad-Eye Moody, the one Tonks mentioned. He goes on about 'Constant Vigilance', and while he's a raving paranoiac, he had good reason to be. We're not entirely safe, darling. Remember, James Potter was stupid enough to attack you, and he won't take this lying down. He hates the fact that Harry and I are alive and happy. But then again, I think the main threat will come from Sirius."

"Why Sirius?"

"After Hogwarts, and after Voldemort got vanquished, Sirius got accepted back into his family, or so he claimed. I personally think he murdered that hag of a mother of his. And that isn't a bad thing, by the way. Walburga Black was a nasty piece of work. I think accepting his family's responsibilities made Sirius smarter, because he needed to get politically savvy pretty damned quick. Now, James is not actually an idiot per se. He thought up brilliant pranks and is a master at Transfiguration and all sorts of spells. He's also one of the most skilled Aurors to ever grace the DMLE. But the thing is, he's also intensely self-centred and petulant and thoroughly convinced of his own superiority, so he's not that different from many other Purebloods. Sirius, however, grew up somewhat. He's still an immature lech, last I heard, but he's grown smarter and savvier than James. James will have the ideas, but Sirius will modify them and make them a reality."

"And what do you think Sirius will do?" Miya asked.

"The Black family have contacts with all sorts of seedy types throughout the wizarding world. Even leaving aside their links with Voldemort through Regulus, along with Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, who were Blacks before their marriages, they have contacts with other undesirables. Corrupt Aurors and personnel within the DMLE, Unspeakables, that sort of thing. Or people who peddle their wares and services in Knockturn Alley. Now, I know them well enough to guess what a possible plan might be, even if he may not actually send people to Japan."

"Which is what? Killing Harry?"

"No, not just that. They want Harry to suffer, along with all of us. I think they intend to cripple him or indispose him in such a way that he cannot possibly attend the First Task, let alone attempt to complete it. If he can't, he loses his magic. If he loses his magic, he may die, and take his Flock with him. What's more, they know that if Harry dies, we will be hurt by it."

"And they don't care about retribution?"

"They'll make sure that nothing can't be traced back to them," Remus said grimly. "Well, Sirius will. Or at least make sure that the evidence can be shouted down in the Wizengamot. When I was leaving Britain, I got targeted by a few Aurors that I'm sure were drinking buddies of his. Not that I could prove that, and Veritaserum and Pensieve memory testimony isn't acceptable in the Wizengamot. This is someone who sicced Severus Snape onto me while I was transformed, knowing full well that I could have killed him or infected him, and not caring that I could have been executed as well. As far as I am concerned, the only good Blacks alive are Andy and Tonks."

Miya pursed her lips. "So, we should make sure everyone is safe?"

"Yeah. Harry cares about his Flock, not to mention the Sahashi kids, so someone may target either the Sahashis, or Harry's Sekirei. Of course, Sirius might just send stupid cannon fodder and hope that you let your guard down. Of course, he might be smart enough to wait until we arrive back in Britain for the First Task to strike. That's what I'd do in his place."

"What about political influence?"

"We should be safe there. Japan and Britain aren't exactly at each other's throats, but the magical governments of Japan and the US are as close as the mundane ones, and the Japanese won't let anything happen to us lying down if Sirius tried to get Fudge to do anything. And you have to keep in mind that, while his loyalty is easily bought, Fudge doesn't like rocking the boat. Getting into a diplomatic incident with Japan is the last thing he wants to do, and Sirius knows that. James wouldn't care, but Sirius, he's more canny."

"Still, to send people to attack us, even despite my showing a fraction of my power…or even trying to attack him when we go back…"

"James Potter is a sore loser. He was known to unleash vicious pranks on the winning Quidditch team whenever Gryffindor lost…as well as his own team," Remus said. "Of course, if they make the mistake of kidnapping Harry, then they're going to be in for an unpleasant surprise."

"Of course, he's our son. I have trained him well. I'm sure they'd think, despite him passing the equivalent of NEWTs here, he is helpless without his Flock. They would be mistaken." Miya pursed her lips. "I hope he's doing well with Takami."

* * *

Takami, after a moment, reluctantly nodded. "Matsu has permission to move one of our surveillance satellites to monitor Hogwarts. It's already able to discern where Mahoutokoro is, Hogwarts should be easy enough."

"Why did you accept so easily, Takami?" Haihane asked.

"A number of reasons. The first is fairly pragmatic. Minaka created too many of the damned things for his Sekirei Plan. Some I've rented out to Naichou(1), along with the CIA, MI6 and other intelligence agencies. Most of the kill-sats have had their weaponry disabled: the only reason we'd need them is if a Sekirei went rogue, particularly one of considerable power."

"My ears are burning," Karasuba said, smiling as usual. Harry's Flock were looking at her nervously, and Harry cursed bringing Kusano here, as he thought Karasuba would be off training with Benitsubasa. The little girl was shivering in the Black Sekirei's presence, murmuring, 'scary crow' under her breath.

"The second is, well, you staying alive. You are an important stabilising influence in Shin Teito, Harry," Takami said, looking pointedly at Karasuba, who didn't even bother looking innocent. "If you were killed, either by the Tournament or by enemy agents, things could get messy. And while Minaka would thrive in chaos as long as he could use it to his own benefit, I detest it."

"Spoilsport," Karasuba said. "Say what you like about Minaka, he was at least amusing."

"He still is," Harry said. "Has Matsu sent you the latest clips from the asylum?"

"Not yet. Tell her to send them to me soon."

"Ahem," Takami said pointedly, one of the few people who could get away with interrupting Karasuba mid-conversation. "Thirdly, I admit personal curiosity about Hogwarts itself. While as a scientist, the concept of magic is somewhat anathema to me, it still excites my imagination. I just don't go over the top like Minaka did, going on and on about a new Age of the Gods."

"Thank Merlin he didn't meet too many wizards," Harry snarked. "Some of them already have god complexes, they don't need him encouraging them."

"Big brother, can we go yet? Ku's scared of the scary crow," Kusano said.

"We'll leave soon, Ku," Harry said soothingly, while glaring at Karasuba, who seemed to be enjoying intimidating Kusano. "Takami?"

"Oh, yes. Matsu can use Wagtail Sat 7," Takami said. "I know she's used it before when she was hiding out with Miya. And make it clear that she shouldn't abuse it. Once your use for it is over, tell Matsu to release it back to our control."

"On the other matter you discussed," Karasuba said, "I'll keep an eye out for any European wizards who come over." Her grin widened. "I _do_ hope they cause trouble. It'll be more fun that way."

Harry nodded. "By the way, Vampire Crow, I'll come by later without Ku to do a bit of brainstorming. I want ideas on how to deal with Potter and Black."

"Sure, brat," Karasuba said. "I've got this interesting idea involving…" Her eyes flickered over to Kusano, before she said, "Perhaps not in front of little ears. I don't want this place torn down by her plants because she got too scared."

Harry nodded, before standing. "Thanks, Takami. I'm grateful for your help. Same to you, Vampire Crow. I'll bring along a Pensieve next time so you can see Mum putting the fear of…well, her into Potter." He then looked at Kusano. "We'll go to the Botanic Gardens, okay?"

Kusano nodded eagerly, partly because she loved going there (it was there that Harry and Kusano had first met, after all) and partly because she wanted to get away from Karasuba. Which was perfectly understandable. Harry didn't like exposing his little sister to Karasuba, after all.

* * *

Sirius smirked as he put the final touches to the plan. Prongs had wanted something more…painful for the werewolf's bastard, but Sirius had known better. He also knew that to send wizards in to Shin Teito would be troublesome. Lupin, his bastard child, and their harem of alien sluts would be on home territory there. And because of Prongs' ham-handedness, they would be on the alert.

Sirius had done his homework through contacts in the ICW, long before Harry's name came from the Goblet of Fire, as he was considering revenge against that bitch Andy and her husband and daughter for betraying him. Unlike James, he knew a lot about the mundane world. Indeed, he now had multiple investments in it. He could buy up shares in Wagtail, and get a controlling interest, but his research suggested that, even if he could take control, he might run afoul of the Discipline Squad, whose leader, Karasuba, was notoriously lethal towards anyone who drew her ire. He wouldn't last long enough to even make a Mission Statement.

James, once he heard about Harry and Remus living a decent life in Japan, had wanted to head to Japan straight away. But Sirius had persuaded him to wait and bide his time. There were more important things, like consolidating their power in the Wizengamot. Dealing with the werewolf and his bastard could wait. That was, until this whole Tri-Wizard Tournament business blew up. They had entered Charles in secretly to capture some of the fame and glory needed, only for the werewolf's bastard to be entered too.

As much as he had been Sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius was, at his heart, a Slytherin to the very core. It took surviving the war with Voldemort to truly bring it to the fore. Oh, he was no Blood Purist. In fact, he liked Muggles and their technology. He was certainly a big consumer of internet pornography. But he was also cunning, ambitious, and vicious. James was still a Gryffindor to the core, rushing in where angels feared to tread. Whereas Sirius had learned. Oh, he was still impulsive and brash at times, but then again, there were more than a few Slytherins who were Gryffindors in disguise in terms of impulsiveness. Narcissa's brat was a case in point.

A true Slytherin, however, hid their viciousness. They stayed hidden in the grass, before striking from the shadows, and then withdrawing into them, leaving the enemy unaware that they had been poisoned until it was too late.

Sirius smirked. Soon, he would discuss things with his accomplice…

 **CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Sirius has a plan, and Remus and Harry are making preparations. Good times.**

 **Now, some might be thinking, why make Sirius smarter for this story? I say, why not? He's quite perceptive and intelligent in canon, even if impulsive, and I think he is more Slytherin than he'd realise. I considered having Sirius send off some mercenary ne'er-do-wells to get slaughtered after trying to kidnap Harry on the eve of the First Task, but decided that wasn't subtle enough. The idea I have, however, is…**

 **Review-answering time!** **Monkeyman9835** **: No. Just** ** _no_** **. James and Sirius' comeuppance will come, but not like that.**

 **Jostanos** **: I'm not having Hagrid Wing any Sekireis.**

 **CelticMonk** **: I know the title** ** _Weres Harry?_** **, but I don't believe I've read it.**

 **Leicontis** **: While I have read that in a few WBWL stories, most of them that I have read have Lily being as selfish and pratty as James, or at least stupid enough to let Dumbledore take Harry away (** ** _The Bloody Ashikabi_** **and the original version of** ** _The Broken Wizard and the Broken Magus_** **).**

 **Aryk von Strain** **: I hear you, and I know about VFSNAKE's works. One thing that really pissed me off about** ** _Naruto_** **fanfics was that a lot of undue bashing was given to Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi remains my personal favourite character in the series, and Sakura, while shallow, is actually far less annoying than Naruto himself is before the Chunin Exams. I actually wrote my Sakura-centric fic** ** _Observations of a Wannabe Kunoichi_** **as a great big fuck you to Sakura-bashers (plug, plug, by the way), as, while I will still read and enjoy a Sakura-bashing story, I actually thought that Sakura has been overbashed (Sasuke is another matter entirely: he** ** _deserves_** **bashing). I also get annoyed at Kakashi-bashers: while lazy, he tries to work on the fundamentals for the team, trying to teach them to walk before they run. Incidentally, while it does bash Sakura and Sasuke in its early chapters, I do wholeheartedly recommend White Angel of Auralon's** ** _Dark Phoenix of Konoha_** **.**

 **Anyway, I get what you're saying, but James acts as the political brawn, so to speak, and Sirius as the political brains. I think that his deterioration until he's really this stupid has happened over a period of time, with his perception of invincibility and his ego eroding his intelligence. And you quite rightly point out some flaws: James Potter has been so used to getting his own way that, when people start chafing at him throwing his weight about lately, he doesn't use his noggin. Which was why, when Miya publicly humiliated him in front of so many prominent people (Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman, Dumbledore, Ollivander, Rita Skeeter), he reacted in a way that was, frankly, stupid, but he didn't care. He just thought he could brazen it out. Which, of course, was stupid.**

 **EroSlackerMicha** **: Again, this is due to James Potter's eroding intelligence and overinflated ego. He thinks that, as Harry is an unofficial champion, James could get away with it.**

 **Guest** **: Sorry, I misinterpreted you. Though what Dumbledore does to the Dursleys in Book 6 is MORE than justified.**

 **Thunder Dragon** **: There will be no prequel, at best, there will be allusions and flashbacks. As to your questions…1. Harry is at a NEWTs level more or less, with a few advanced specialisations (like Legilimency, and he knows how to find rituals for the right thing). 2. No, he has, as with Disquiet, heightened aggression during the full moon and a taste for rare steaks. 3. The Sekirei he has has already been listed, however, I will relist them here, in order of Winging…**

 ** _Akitsu_**

 ** _Matsu_**

 ** _Haihane_**

 ** _Kusano_**

 **1\. Naichou is the abbreviated name for the Japanese equivalent of MI6 or the CIA.**


	9. Chapter 8: Rita's Venture

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **RITA'S VENTURE**

Rita Skeeter had to admit to some small trepidation. She was, technically, going above and beyond the call of duty for a story. She usually didn't go abroad, for example, and certainly not as far afield as Japan. And she also knew, having witnessed Miya Asama's utter humiliation of James Potter, that she was treading on dangerous ground.

But fortune favoured the bold. Not that she was a Gryffindor, the embodiment of such a phrase, but still, she could emulate such a thing. And she had a brilliant idea for a story, one to further deflate the ego of James Potter, would-be Leader of the Light. As much as Rita had a low opinion of Dumbledore, at least the half-senile old fart had an actual ability to be a leader.

Anyway, the story would require her to do something she admittedly rarely did. Namely, telling mostly the truth, with little embellishment or salacious inference.

Now, there were many reasons for that. Firstly, Rita wanted dearly to stick it sideways to James and Charles Potter. After all, puncturing the overinflated reputations of the so-called great and good was what she loved doing. Secondly, Rita, for all her love of libel, had an excellent instinct for self-preservation. She knew that Miya Asama, if she took umbrage to the article in a big way, would hunt her down. She had actually watched the confrontation between James and Miya on the path leading from Hogwarts in her beetle Animagus form, hoping to get a good story. The motto of Hogwarts translated from Latin as _Never tickle a sleeping dragon_ , and Miya Asama was most definitely a dragon in human form. That mask thing was merely a minor thing, compared to seeing Miya Asama uncloaked.

Once Harry Lupin had been announced as one of the surplus Champions, Rita did her research. She knew a little about the Sekirei, about MBI becoming Wagtail Industries, and Harry's role in that, as it was fairly big news in Magical Japan. But she did more, and found out more about the past of Harry's adoptive mother and the wife of Remus Lupin, as well as the particulars of the Sekirei.

Rita knew quite a bit about Muggles. She knew how fearsome their military technology. So to learn through her sources in Japan's Ministry of Magic that Miya had wiped out a good portion of a fleet of ships merely from the shockwave of her sword swings was a humbling experience.

And there were the other Sekirei in Shin Teito, with the most infamous being Karasuba of the Discipline Squad. While nowhere near as powerful as Miya, Karasuba had far less inhibitions when it came to violence, barely kept on a leash by Wagtail Industries.

A third reason for her coming here was, in the end, to satisfy her own personal curiosity about the matter.

Which was why, when she approached Maison Izumo, having managed to get the address from her contacts in the Japanese Ministry, she did so with trepidation. She even called ahead to let Miya know she was coming. The house was nice, but Rita knew that there was heavy warding on it. It had also been renovated and expanded.

"Are we going to be all right, Rita?" Bozo, her usual cameraman, asked, his nervousness apparent in his tone.

"Just do as I say, and try not to annoy them," Rita said. "You saw how the Asama woman was able to project that aura and illusion."

"How could I forget? It's like that story you did about guard duty at Azkaban. I don't know what's worse, a Dementor or that woman's mask thing."

"I'd say a Dementor. At least you can reason with Miya Asama." They reached the entrance to the property, where a blonde-haired woman with a rather impressive bust and a haughty demeanour stood waiting. So too did a tall, dark-haired woman with a rather figure-hugging Chinese dress.

"Art thou Rita Skeeter?" the blonde woman asked.

Rita blinked. She had the translation charm on her for Japanese, and yet, she was hearing what sounded like very old-fashioned English. Maybe it was archaic Japanese or something. "I am. This is my cameraman, Bozo. And you are…?"

"Number 09, Tsukiumi," the woman declared haughtily.

"Number 03, Kazehana. Don't mind Tsukiumi, she's a little bombastic," the other woman said, indicating an irritated Tsukiumi. "We're just making sure nobody tries anything. We're worried about threats from Britain. Incidentally…" She gestured, as did Tsukiumi, and blasts of air and water sped towards Rita and Bozo, before circling around them and speeding on behind them.

"What was that for?!" Rita demanded.

"Just in case you had someone in an Invisibility Cloak behind you," Kazehana said. "Our control over our respective elements, wind and water, make us ideal for detecting any hidden would-be intruders. I'm sorry, but we had to."

Rita nodded. "Very well. Are you also part of Harry Potter's Sekirei?"

"Nay! I am Minato Sahashi's true wife, while this inebriated harlot is another Sekirei Winged to Minato," Tsukiumi declared haughtily.

"Tsukiumi has got a bad case of 'I reject your reality and substitute my own'," Kazehana sighed. "Go on in, Miya's expecting you…"

* * *

Rita found her targets seated in a living room, seated at a low table. Namely Harry and Miya, though Remus Lupin and two of the Sekirei Harry had brought to Hogwarts were conspicuous by their absence. Only the orange-haired one and the light brown-haired one were present. That being said, Rita was sure that the purple-haired woman was Sirius Black's relative, Nymphadora Tonks, who had a silver-haired young man with somewhat effeminate features next to her.

"Greetings, Miss Skeeter," Miya said with a smile. "I must confess, I'm surprised you came all the way to Japan for an interview."

"When the story is right, there are many things I will do," Rita said with her own, somewhat tight smile. "Where is your husband, and the other two Sekirei of Harry's?"

"Remus is playing with Kusano in the garden," Miya said. "Kusano's power is over plants, and she loves gardening and making flowers grow. And Haihane has obligations at Wagtail Industries. She is a member of the Discipline Squad, you see. Though I have to ask, why come all the way out here?"

"My reason is fairly simple, Mrs Asama, or should that be Mrs Lupin?"

"Remus is kind enough to allow me to retain my first husband's name, in honour of his memory," Miya said.

"Very well, Mrs Asama. To answer your question, I came here to find out more about how you and Harry grew up together, how you met, etcetera. James Potter, while considered a political powerhouse in the British Wizengamot, has been lately stirring up not inconsiderable discontent. He is acting more and more in his own self-interest, and will not hear a bad word against him. Until recently, he had been leaning on _The Daily Prophet_ , as well as myself. I am technically a freelance journalist, though most of my work is for the _Prophet_. I intend to air as much of his dirty laundry as possible. And this Tri-Wizard Tournament gives me a chance to do so. Given the circumstances behind your husband's exile from Britain, I would think you would welcome the chance to even the score in the press."

Miya's lips pressed together thinly. "You wish for my son to bare his old scars to the world to sell your newspaper?"

"I am being honest about my intentions, for once. None of us in this room has any love lost for James Potter or for Sirius Black. And given your confrontations with Potter, you have roused a fairly powerful enemy. I believe the Muggles have a saying, that the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Matsu grinned maliciously, her glasses reflecting some unknown light that made her seem more intimidating. "Information warfare, huh? I can get behind that. What do you reckon, Harry?"

Harry, after a moment, nodded. "My parents and I have already discussed what would happen if you decided to approach me. You're being rather honest, Miss Skeeter."

Rita looked at Miya pointedly. "I do not wish to get on the bad side of the most powerful of the Sekirei."

Miya giggled demurely. "I don't know what you mean," she said, even though it was clear that her act wasn't fooling anybody, least of all Miya herself. "I'm just an ordinary parent and landlady of an inn…"

* * *

The interview was, in the end, somewhat hard for Harry, as he confessed things long-since buried. But like Matsu said, this was information warfare. He even showed Rita Pensieve memories. While not good enough for, say, a trial in the Wizengamot, as some memories could be altered by an advanced Occlumens, they were good enough for Rita. Harry noticed that she looked particularly disgusted at how James had railed at Harry before discarding him with the Dursleys. And she didn't use her Quick-Quotes Quill either.

They then had a family photo in the garden, along with Remus and Kusano, the latter perched on Harry's shoulders smiling. It was a calculated move by Harry and Miya, one which Rita was happy to go along with. Show Harry and his family to be one big happy family.

As they finished up, Rita looked at Harry shrewdly. "Incidentally, did you know that Bagman has a bet on your brother?"

"A bet?" Tonks asked. "Is he still wasting money on gambling? I heard he was in deep debt with the Goblins, amongst other people."

"In a pretty bad way too. Word on the grapevine is that he used Leprechaun gold to pay off some wizards he owed debts to at the Quidditch World Cup. I kept a close eye on him the day of the Weighing of the Wands, and he was confronted by two of Arthur Weasley's children, twin brothers, who he had made a bet with at the World Cup. Bagman is seeing Charles in the Tournament as an opportunity to clear some of his debt if not all of it."

"Do you think he might try to sabotage Harry?" Homura asked.

"Normally, I would say no…except one of his biggest human creditors is the current Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Family of Black," Rita said. "Even if that wasn't the case, he'd try to give Charles hints. And then, there's the fact that he had passed along information to Augustus Rookwood during the previous war against You Know Who."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Rookwood was an Unspeakable working undercover for Voldemort," Remus said. "I heard about what Bagman did. Bagman was an idiot, not a traitor. Those Bludgers to the head didn't help his IQ any, though. But if Bagman got an incentive to have his debt cleared by Sirius…"

"Oh believe me, Bagman would be willing to do many things to wipe out his debt, even things I should not say in front of this adorable little girl," Rita said, looking at Kusano. "Remember, even the Goblin loan officers of Gringotts get rather vicious to those in arrears, and loan sharks even more so."

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes," Harry said. "Thanks for the warning, Miss Skeeter."

"You're welcome," Rita said with a smile. Not quite a sincere one, but it was an acknowledgement of an alliance. Even if the deal was a somewhat Mephistophelean one, and perhaps only a temporary alliance. Hopefully one that wouldn't backfire on them…

* * *

"…And that is what I want you to do," Sirius said. Inwardly, he was grinning. While this plan wasn't exactly foolproof, it also had the least risk of getting caught.

The reason for that was that Magical Britain had various underclasses that were beneath notice for various reasons. Two of the most egregious examples were Squibs and House Elves. And the latter were more useful than one thought…if they were obedient. Kreacher wasn't, and he had sent the ornery little fucker to the Unspeakables to be vivisected. He did investigate that damned locket the crotchety old House Elf was obsessed with, though, and had it sent to the Goblins to be dealt with. Apparently it had some dark magic called a Horcrux or something, a soul fragment. Good riddance, he thought.

Of course, with his finances, he could always get another House Elf. He'd bought one after killing off Kreacher, and he had managed to buy another off that dried-up old turd in a suit, Barty Crouch Senior, after that debacle at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Winky had stolen Charles' wand for some reason, the very wand used to cast the Dark Mark during the riot. Sirius didn't believe for one moment that either Charles or Winky cast the Dark Mark, though he had to wonder who did, and why Crouch seemed so eager to dismiss her. Sirius, who had been there at the time, offered to buy her at a knockdown price, and he was surprised at how swiftly the bureaucratic bastard did. Probably to salvage his reputation, like Julius Caesar did, divorcing his wife because of suspicions she had had an affair, and the wife of Caesar must be above suspicion, after all.

Winky was a timid little thing, worried that, at any moment, Sirius would give her clothes and dismiss her. Which made securing her absolute loyalty to him easy. He also pointed out the wall with the House Elf heads stuck on them in 12 Grimmauld Place.

Winky nodded timidly. "Winky be doing this. Winky be hearing rumours from Hogwarts Elves about hidden room, the Come and Go Room. Maybe Winky can take Harry Lupin there."

"Excellent. Remember, knock him out when nobody else is around, take him to this Come and Go Room, and give him the Draught of Living Death to drink," Sirius said. "As much as I want him to feel the pressure of his oncoming demise, I don't want to give him the chance to escape."

Winky nodded again, not looking at all happy to be party to what was probably going to end in indirect murder. But Sirius didn't care. Nobody would suspect a House Elf of helping in such a way. This way, all that would happen would be Harry disappearing, probably never to be found ever again…and then, when he couldn't complete the First Task, his magic, and with it, his life would be torn away from him. And if he was correct, it would bring the Sekirei down with them, and he could sell the bodies to his contacts in the Unspeakables. Remus and that Sekirei slattern of his would survive…though maybe in their grief, they would commit suicide. That would be ideal.

Sirius was also a master Occlumens, and for all his hotheadedness, so too was James. Nobody could force them to being questioned by the DMLE either. Too many connections, and too much money and favours had been spread around.

Soon, the werewolf's bastard and his little harem would die. And a chapter could finally be closed on that sordid saga…

 **CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Oh dear. Sirius' plot has been exposed in full. Can Harry survive?**

 **Now, some might think I made Rita somewhat OOC, but I think this isn't too bad a departure for her. She's opportunistic, and will tell the truth more or less unvarnished if it means a good story, and one that can hurt her enemies.**

 **Incidentally, this lot of updates will finish with Chapter 9. After that, it'll be a while before I do anymore updates.**

 **Review-answering time! A couple of reviewers commented on how the Wizengamot didn't use Veritaserum or Pensieves. This is implied in canon, and JK Rowling herself pointed out that Veritaserum is not admissible evidence, as some wizards can resist its effects. As for the Pensieve, well, I'm sure that skilled Occlumens could change memories, as many people claim this is what Snape did with his memory in Book 5.**

 **A couple of reviewers also commented on that, if Sirius is an aficionado of internet porn, Matsu has an in. That was wholly unintentional, meant to be a throwaway gag, but that gives me an idea, so, thanks.**

 **Tenzo51** **: In my mind, he gets a moderate boost in power and control in general, but the benefits are mostly for his Sekirei.**

 **Death Crawler : Crap, I haven't made it explicit, but James and Sirius managed to force Remus to go on the run, claiming him to be a Death Eater spy, and forced Lily to have another dose of Amortentia. Sorry, I'll have it in another chapter.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	10. Chapter 9: Countdown

**CHAPTER 9:**

 **COUNTDOWN**

A few days before the First Task, Harry peered at the picture on the TV. Matsu had shunted the readout from one of her monitors to the TV in the living room. The satellite picture was unmistakeable, even if it was currently on night vision, as it was night over in Magical Britain. "Dragons…" he hissed, almost as a curse. "They're pitting us against _dragons_."

Matsu nodded, flicking through an illustrated Japanese edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , an expanded edition of the standard text. "Judging by the illustrations, I'd say that the breeds are a Chinese Fireball, a Welsh Green, a Norwegian Ridgeback, a Swedish Short-Snout, and a Hungarian Horntail. What's more, they're nesting mothers."

Miya's expression was somewhat frightening. Not quite at the level of dead, cold expression of the former head of the Discipline Squad, but not far from it. "This was that fool Bagman's idea," she said. It was not a question. "Even without Harry and Charles involved, they are pitting three 17 year olds against dragons. And here I believed I hated him as much as Seo."

"I'm right here, you know," Kaoru Seo groused. The poorly-groomed if handsome Ashikabi had come over to mooch off Miya, his Sekirei in tow. Seo had regained his job at MBI, albeit with some reluctance on Takami's part, but he liked to mooch off Miya anyway, whose cooking he enjoyed. His dark-haired lightning-wielding Sekirei, Hikari and Hibiki, were also there, albeit in casual clothing rather than the S&M-like outfits they favoured in battle. Minato was also present with his Flock, having taken the day off, while Yukari was at university. And of course, Tonks and Homura.

"Yes, I know," Miya said.

"So, what's so bad about these dragons?" Hikari asked, trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere. "You're a wizard, aren't you, Harry? Can't you just use a spell on them?"

"Dragon hides are notoriously resistant to spells," Remus said. "It'd take a whole team of handlers firing off Stunners all at once to knock them out. And Dumbledore told us when he came here that Harry can only bring his wand to the First Task, so we can't have, say, Akitsu or Haihane there to help."

"Ku would help…but the mean dragon would burn her plants," Kusano said, looking rather morose.

"It's okay, Ku," Harry said, giving the young Sekirei a brief, reassuring hug.

"I wish I could fight a dragon," Musubi said with a grin.

"Of course you would," Minato said with a weary sigh. "What about you, Tsukiumi?"

"I wouldst relish the challenge," Tsukiumi declared.

"Well, it's Harry who has to face it," Homura said. "I don't envy you, and I'm the Fire Sekirei."

Harry nodded. "I've already got an idea. After I did my research with the texts I got from Mahoutokoro, I thought there was the possibility I might be up against something like this. I doubt they'd want us to kill the dragon. They're expensive creatures. I'm guessing we have to retrieve something the dragons are guarding. I think it's a perfect time to show that I'm my mother's son."

Almost everyone in Maison Izumo picked up on what he meant, including Seo, who paled. "No…don't tell me…did you teach him how to do _that?_ "

Miya smiled her sweet, malicious little smile. "I would _never_ teach him such a thing. He managed to copy me. I merely gave him some pointers on how to refine it. My son is somewhat more restrained in using it."

"Seriously? I'd be using it all the time if I knew how!" Seo snapped. He looked over at Harry. "Kid, I'll do anything if you can teach me how."

"Really?" Harry said, with an ever-so-sweet smile, just like his mother. "Then maybe you could go for a whole six months participating in Karasuba's special lessons?" Seo paled, and shook his head. Harry nodded. "I thought so." He turned his attention back to the screen. "Anyway, that's only step one. Hopefully, that'll be the only step I need, if the dragon is intimidated enough to let me get close to whatever it's guarding."

Minato frowned. "Is there something moving over there?" He pointed to the edge of the screen.

Matsu nodded, and closed her eyes, the image shifting over. Two massive figures appeared, with a smaller one slinking nearby. Matsu frowned. "That looks like Hagrid and that Maxime woman. Are they having a date or something?"

"That's Karkaroff keeping his distance behind them," Remus mused. "I recognise that fur hat of his. Hagrid's given Maxime the keys to cheat, and Karkaroff's doing the same thing. Hey, Matsu, can you switch to thermal imaging?"

Matsu nodded, and the monochrome image then became splodges of glowing colour. Harry noticed something straight away. "There's four sets of footprints…and there's another heat source, smaller than the others."

Matsu switched briefly between thermal and night vision, before nodding. "The smaller heat signature is invisible to normal night vision. Whatever it is must not allow infra-red to bounce off it, but still allows infra-red to radiate out."

"Someone's using James' old Invisibility Cloak. It's too small to be James himself, so I'm betting Charles is there," Remus said. "I didn't think that Invisibility Cloak would show up even on thermal imaging. Good to know. I'm guessing Hagrid invited Charles out, give him some help."

Harry nodded. "I'm not sure if I like him, but he's way younger than me, and thrown into this. The question is, does Cedric know? I mean, everyone else will know, but…"

"You want the Champions to be on an equal footing," Miya said. "At least four of them will know, and given the danger in facing a dragon…"

"We'll figure out a way to help him later," Matsu said. "In the meantime, I've been checking back issues of the magical newspapers recently, looking for any clue that might help us determine who put Harry's name into the Goblet. It's slow going. I prefer digital media to quickly analyse, but there's a few events that stand out. One of Bagman's underlings, Bertha Jorkins, went missing recently."

Remus nodded. "She recently had a reputation for being forgetful and not all that bright, but I knew her at school. Bertha wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but she had a brilliant memory for gossip. Something must've changed."

"And then, there was the riot at the Quidditch World Cup," Matsu said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "A bunch of ex-Death Eaters caused havoc, but fled when the Dark Mark was cast, by someone using Charles Potter's wand."

"Why would they do that?" Minato asked. "From what you guys told me, it was their calling card."

"A lot of the Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban did so with bribes, political favours, or disavowing Voldemort," Remus said. "They even claimed to be under the Imperius. If Voldemort really did come back to his full power, he would probably punish them. In the later stages of the last war, he was said to have handed out Cruciatus Curses like sweets at Halloween for any perceived failure. And remember Karkaroff?"

"Ah…the man in the fur hat," Akitsu said. "The Headmaster of Durmstrang. He was a Death Eater?"

"And one who sold out his former comrades to save his own skin," Remus said. "If Voldemort was to come back tomorrow, Karkaroff would be hunted down and slaughtered like a dog. And as for Snape…well, who knows? Dumbledore claimed he was a double-agent. I'm not wholly sure he could be trusted."

Matsu pursed her lips. "There is one other incident. I thought it minor, but considering the man involved is now teaching at Hogwarts…well, I can't discount it. Anyway, Mad-Eye Moody claimed to have been attacked shortly after the World Cup, disturbing the neighbours, who were not magical."

"Oh, Merlin, did he use those enchanted bins?" Tonks groaned. "I got showered by rubbish once by those damned things."

"There weren't many details in the _Prophet_ ," Matsu said. "They just mentioned that he got a caution from the Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts Office. I'm also checking any mundane news via the internet. There's one thing we learned. Dumbledore, when he came here a couple of years ago, told us Voldemort's birth name: Tom Riddle Junior. I've done some digging, and there's a Muggle by the name of Tom Riddle who was murdered long ago, presumably Voldemort's father. His residence was in Little Hangleton. In the same town, not long before the Quidditch World Cup, the main suspect in the murders, a former caretaker called Frank Bryce, disappeared. Most residents believe it's good riddance, given how they believed he was the murderer, but…"

"We'll have to relay this to Dumbledore," Remus said. "It may not be connected, but given the possibility that Voldemort is active in Britain again…and it would be like him to murder his father, especially if he was a Muggle."

Matsu nodded. "What we have is incomplete data, tainted by perception, which may be linked, or may not be. Like a jigsaw puzzle missing the pieces." She waved a hand and banished the image from the satellite feed from the TV screen. "That being said, at least we know what Harry will be up against."

"We have a few days until the First Task," Remus mused. "We'll work on some strategies, beyond the initial one…"

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Charles Potter sat, brooding, looking at the newspaper clipping on his lap. His life, of late, had been going through all sorts of experiences that eroded his sense of entitlement. Not that he knew what such a concept was. While Charles Potter wasn't actually stupid, his horizons weren't exactly broad, raised effectively as a Pureblood heir, despite being actually Halfblood.

He was the Boy Who Lived, the one who had survived the Killing Curse, and fired at him by Voldemort, no less. Okay, Dumbledore had told him it was some obscure ritual his mother had managed to find, based on her own sacrifice, but still…he had managed something nobody else had.

Raised by his father in seclusion, only going out incognito, Charles had few friends. Oh, he had been introduced to the Weasleys and Neville Longbottom and the Bones. But most of his time was spent being trained by his father and his godfather. In Defence Against the Dark Arts, in Quidditch, and in the mysterious ways of the Marauders.

Charles began to rebel against this high-pressure education. Sure, he wanted to learn some things, but he wanted to enjoy himself, and as much as James Potter spoiled him, he also seemed set on making Charles into a genius of hard work. The less said about that incident with the green spandex and the transfigured eyebrows and the brief fad with martial arts while screaming about the Springtime of Youth, the better, especially as that was a prank by Sirius.

And the most important lesson of them all? It is NOT okay to lose(1).

And when he got to Hogwarts, it was almost all for nothing. He hadn't made many friends, save for those he had already made beforehand (well, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, anyway, as well as Susan Bones, as he hadn't quite managed to stay friends with Neville), Snape was being a foul git (to say the very least), and a lot of the student body either wanted to be his sycophants, or put an end to him. Hell, Hermione Granger was the first friend he made in Hogwarts, and that had a hell of a rocky beginning, thanks to Charles' spoilt nature and Hermione's precociousness.

But now, here he was. Most of the school thought he had entered himself. In fact, the only people in Gryffindor that he knew for sure did believe him were Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, and he hadn't been on good terms with Neville for some time. Not since his father insulted Neville's parents in the Wizengamot, claiming that they couldn't be treated, and be simply allowed to pass on to save resources better used elsewhere. And of the rest of the student body, the only other person he could count as an ally was Luna Lovegood.

Charles had to admit, he was smitten with Luna. She spoke what she thought, she was eccentric in a good way, and, if he was honest, he liked her partly because his father forbade Charles from having anything to do with her. James Potter had had bad experiences with _The Quibbler_ , after all. Plus, Luna was a little ray of eccentric sunshine.

Still, there was a void in his life that he couldn't define. It wasn't until his first year at Hogwarts that he even knew he had a brother…well, a half-brother. He was angry at his mother for having an affair with Lupin. And his bastard half-brother was meant to be a Squib, so his father claimed.

And yet, Dumbledore claimed otherwise. Hermione and Luna had tried to persuade him otherwise. And yet, Charles refused to listen. Dumbledore may have been great, may still be great, but his father was even greater. After all, Dumbledore's glory days were behind him, right?

And yet, news came from Japan, news Charles only heard in dribs and drabs. Only now, with this _Daily Prophet_ article in front of him, did he wonder. Oh, he knew that the _Prophet_ was a lying rag. And Rita Skeeter's word couldn't be trusted. There was no way his father used Amortentia to ensnare his mother, and then to force her back after she was purged by the werewolf. His father wouldn't do that, would he? His half-brother and the werewolf were liars.

But there, in black and white, was his half-brother and his family. Oh, Charles had seen them before at the Weighing of the Wands, and he had hated every moment of that. Between his half-brother, the werewolf, the scary purple-haired woman in the kimono who could give a Dementor a run for their money, and Rita Skeeter, that hadn't been a good day. But to see them here, happy…and it was genuine. It was a genuine family moment.

Charles stared at the image. He couldn't define what he felt. Perhaps it was envy, that his half-brother had such a loving family (and a harem! He had three lovers, and they were all hot!), or maybe it was a wistfulness. Because Charles was beginning to realise that, however much doting that his father and godfather gave to him, there was precious little _love_ involved.

When Charles had been dragged along by his father (as a witness, supposedly), he had seen that Miya woman's power. He had heard the woman's words, even if he dismissed them as lies. And when his father brought him back to the castle afterwards, he had told Charles not to speak of this to anybody. His father was rarely that angry, Charles knew. Not towards him, anyway.

Charles wondered, how could a monster like that woman find love? How could his brother love someone like that? And how could Dumbledore tolerate such a monster? How could they be a loving family?

Charles shook his head. Whatever Harry was, there was one undeniable thing he was to Charles at the very least: a rival. Charles didn't want to be in this Tournament, despite the encouragement of his father and godfather, but he was damned if he was going to back down. He was going to beat his half-brother, and show why he was the Boy Who Lived!

 **CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry knows about the dragons, and Charles shows his thoughts. Next chapter, the day of the First Task…and Sirius' attempt at sabotage.**

 **I wrote in the scene with Charles because, until this point, he hasn't been seen all that much. As mentioned before, he's a spoiled, entitled brat, but unlike James, he actually has the central core of basic decency within. He is becoming the hero he is meant to be, but there's still some selfishness and entitlement here. You'll see that, while he doesn't want to go out of his way to hurt Harry, he still has antagonistic feelings towards him, and views him as his main rival in this competition, someone to beat.**

 **This was written in because, in many WBWL fics that I have read, the WBWL is generally an amazingly stupid and self-centred brat. While being a spoiled celebrity might do that, that merely makes the WBWL little more than a plot device in the form of a one-dimensional character with an ego in inverse proportion to his intelligence and, in many cases, actual bravery (Liam Potter in Zarek666's** ** _Highschool DxD_** **crossover** ** _Darkstar Rises_** **being a particularly egregious example in my mind). There are occasional exceptions to that.**

 **Admittedly, my bashable James and Sirius are one-dimensional (well, James definitely is), but they are at least extrapolations from canon. In portraying Charles, though, I wanted to create someone who was more than a plot device, who was an antagonist for reasons other than malice and spite. Charles' mind has been poisoned by James Potter, true, but he is also enough of his own person to have his own opinion, and he is a little confused at Harry and his family being possibly good.**

 **Rant over. Back to the regular programs…**

 **1\. It's been ages since I watched** ** _The Simpsons_** **episode** ** _Dead Putters' Society_** **, but I remember this admonishment from Homer to Bart. That's all the way from the second series, by the way. God, I feel old admitting that…**


	11. Chapter 10: A Sirius Attempt at Sabotage

**CHAPTER 10:**

 **A SIRIUS ATTEMPT AT SABOTAGE**

Barty Crouch Junior found himself enjoying the role he was playing as Mad-Eye Moody. How much of a delight it was to fool that antediluvian fogey Dumbledore, and put the fear of a paranoid ex-Auror into the traitors Snape and Karkaroff. And, of course, to turn the son of that coward Malfoy into the Incredible Bouncing Ferret. Oh, what fun that was. If only that dried-up old hag McGonagall hadn't come along and spoiled his fun!

Of course, he had a serious task to perform. His master had been most adamant that it was Harry Lupin, rather than Charles Potter, he needed for the ritual to create a new, powerful body. Hence why Barty put in Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire. The magic of the Goblet meant that, even if his name had been changed, the intent of the one who put the name into the Goblet was everything. So the boy born under the name of Harry Potter would be entrapped into this.

That Charles' name came out as well as something of a surprise, but hey, it looked to be a good chance to humiliate the spoilt little porker as well. Though to be fair, Barty was actually impressed at how competent Charles was in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It seemed that he wasn't just a brat coasting on his reputation, as Snape was wont to complain, but a half-decent wizard. He'd certainly be capable of facing off an adult wizard in combat.

But his brother…While he hadn't been present at the Weighing of the Wands, he had seen the aftermath, and had also seen at dinner Harry, his parents, as well as that group of aliens that included a little sister and three lovers. He had to admit, they were beautiful women, and what's more, they were more interesting than Veela. And that mask illusion he had heard Karkaroff speak of in fearful whispers, the one that the Asama woman had used…now that was intriguing. And the boy wasn't afraid or arrogant. He was assured and confident, and Barty knew why his master had chosen Harry instead, and not just because Harry was actually the Boy Who Lived.

Still, his orders meant that Harry would need to be kept alive, and he was almost certain that Sirius Black and James Potter would try something during the First Task. Which meant that he needed to truly emulate the man whom he was impersonating, and practise constant vigilance. No, no no no, that wasn't right…CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Roared at the top of his voice like Brian Blessed on a megaphone.

He watched as Harry, along with the werewolf, the Asama woman, and the Sekirei with Harry approaching the arena, with the younger girl staying between them. So too was that Blood Traitor Tonks and a silver-haired young man, possibly another Sekirei. As they approached Barty, he gave a forced grin. "Quite the entourage, Lupin," he said, speaking to Harry rather than Remus.

Harry shrugged. "They're family. You must be Alastor Moody, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have, lad," Barty said, his eyes flickering over to Remus and Tonks pointedly. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be," Harry said.

Barty grinned. "Good answer." He indicated a tent at the edge of the arena. "They're waiting for you there, Lupin. Champions only past this point."

The boy nodded, and headed to the entrance of the tent. Lupin came over, and said, quietly, "Are you keeping an eye on James and Sirius?"

"You expecting trouble?" Barty asked.

"Of course I am. James and Sirius were always sore losers."

Barty nodded. "Looks like I rubbed off on you and Tonks there. Don't worry, making sure your son gets through this Tournament is paramount for me." Which was nothing less than the most literal truth. Of course, Harry living beyond that was another kettle of fish entirely…

* * *

Harry found himself feeling a little lonely, even isolated, without his Sekirei. And, of course, there was the fact that he was about to face a fucking dragon. That was a task and a half even for an adult wizard. To send those who were doing their NEWTS or the equivalent thereof was even worse.

He also found himself in close proximity to his half-brother. That was all kinds of awkward right there. Though his glare was mitigated by the friendly nod of Cedric, the rather curt but courteous nod of Krum, and the more enthusiastic greeting of Fleur Delacour. "Ah, good afternoon, Harry. Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be. You guys all know what we're up against?"

After a moment, all four of them nodded. Cedric indicated Charles. "Charles told me. I also got that letter later."

"Oh. Well, thanks Charles," Harry said.

Charles merely scoffed contemptuously. "And how did **_you_** find out about it?"

Harry, bristling a little at the attitude he was being given by his younger half-brother, merely rolled his eyes, and said, "Muggle technology is a wonderful thing these days. I just hope that you have what it takes to survive this. You shouldn't be in this Tournament."

"Neither should you. At least those Sekirei are unable to help you with these Tasks," Charles said.

"Here's the thing, _little brother_ ," Harry said, emphasizing the phrase. "I don't _need_ their help. I worked hard to get where I am, not have it handed to me on a silver platter. I sincerely hope your father trained you well, because you'll need it to survive."

Charles sneered, before he turned away. "You should be worried about your own back, Lupin. Especially as your harem's not here. Or the werewolf."

"Enough of this," Cedric said. "Charles, behave yourself. And Harry…try and act like you're representing another school, please?"

Harry rolled his eyes, before gesturing to Fleur. She nodded, and walked over with him to a corner of the tent. "I'm sorry I didn't catch up more earlier," he said quietly. "How's things?"

"Bearable," Fleur said quietly. "I would prefer to be back at Beauxbatons. And what they have us facing…ugh, I wish I could set Bagman on fire."

"So do I," Harry said quietly.

"Your Sekirei…they are in the audience? Along with your family?"

Harry nodded. "We'll let you catch up with them afterwards. Assuming we don't get immolated."

"Do not remind me, _s'il vouz plaît_ ," Fleur said with a scowl.

Any further discussion was finished when Bagman came in. "Ah, so we're all here? Good-oh! Time to fill you in…"

* * *

Bagman didn't really tell them much more than they knew already. They had to draw a figurine of a dragon from a bag, and their task was to retrieve a golden egg. Some minutes afterwards, they were allowed to select their figurines, each with a numbered tag around the neck. Fleur drew first, and got a Welsh Green with the number two on it. Krum got the Chinese Fireball with the number three on it. Cedric got number one, attached to a Swedish Short-Snout. Charles got a Norwegian Ridgeback with a four on it. And Harry, with a sinking feeling, got number five: the Hungarian Horntail.

Shortly after the drawing, Bagman asked Charles to have a word with him outside, and Charles, confused, did so. "Is he going to cheat?" Cedric asked.

"I dunno," Harry said. "He certainly wasn't expecting Bagman to take him outside. Personally, if I were him, I'd take any tips he was offered. He's fourteen, Cedric. Even at our ages, we're hard-pressed to deal with a fucking dragon."

"You don't want to see him dead?"

"Not Charles, no…"

* * *

Charles re-entered, looking annoyed. As time went on, whistles blew to notify each Champion when they were supposed to leave the tent. All Harry could hear was occasional commentary from Bagman, and the cries of the crowd, and occasionally, the roar of a dragon.

Soon, only he and Charles were left. The tension between them was thick. Then, finally, it was Charles' turn. He merely turned to Harry and said, "I'll show you how a _true_ Potter does it."

As he strode out, Harry scowled. _Spoilt little shit_ , he thought. But that was the only thing he thought before he heard a pop from behind him. As he whirled to react, the last thing he saw before he suddenly fell unconscious was a House Elf…

* * *

Barty blinked. He'd been keeping an eye on Harry, albeit from outside the tent, intending to make his way to the medical tent when it was finally time for Harry to undertake his task. Moody's magical eye, however, showed what happened. A House Elf appeared behind Harry, stunned him, and then disappeared with Harry in tow. The kidnapping was over in but a few seconds.

Barty had to admit some grudging respect for whoever planned this. Probably Black: Potter didn't have the nous to do something this simple but effective. Take Harry away somewhere where he wouldn't be able to complete the First Task, sit back, and let his magic simply go away, and with it, his life would probably go with him.

The problem was, doing this was not an option. Harry Lupin needed to be kept alive and magical. His master would refuse to accept any other option.

Should he notify Dumbledore or someone else? No, that might alert Potter or Black or whoever the kidnapper was. No, Barty had to do this himself. But how could he find Harry? He could be anywhere. Though he'd bet on somewhere in Hogwarts.

Of course, he was on a time limit. Charles would finish his bout before long, and he had no way of knowing whether he could reach the castle, let alone find Harry and fetch him back in time. In fact, he saw Charles' broomstick (it had to be a Firebolt) flying overhead, summoned by a Summoning Charm. He'd given the fat brat a tip, gratis, to play to his strengths. And the brat was a decent enough Seeker, apparently.

It took some time for Barty to realise he had a possible way of getting Harry back. It was risky, it could mean blowing his cover, but he had to try. It was his best option, frankly. Hell, it was the only option.

"Winky," he growled out, hoping beyond hope that his father's House Elf would respond to him.

And then, with a pop, she was in front of him. She squeaked when she saw him. What was more, he was sure she recognised his magical aura. She had spent so much time around him, after all, feeding and caring for him. House Elves had to be able to read magical signatures, after all, to home in on their masters. "Master Barty?" she asked, hesitatingly. Thankfully, she was keeping quiet.

"Winky…can you find Harry Lupin?" Her eyes widened, and she began to shiver. Barty realised she must have been the House Elf he had seen. "Winky…did you kidnap him?"

"Winky had orders…Master Black tolds me to. Harry Lupin is in Come and Go Room, sleeping," Winky said, wringing her hands.

Barty scowled down at her. "Do your loyalties lie with me, or with Black?"

After a moment, Winky said, "You is my master, Master Barty."

"Then fetch Harry Lupin here. I will do the rest. And Winky? Will you be my House Elf once more, even if you work for Black?"

Winky nodded vigorously. She then disappeared, before reappearing with Harry. She then disappeared again. Harry was comatose. Barty said, "Go to the DADA classroom, Winky. Open the trunk to the trunk containing the real Moody. Wait for me there."

Winky nodded again, before disappearing. Barty then picked up Harry and dragged him to the first aid tent…

* * *

McGonagall, who was watching on as Pomfrey administered the antidote, asked, "Are you sure that's what happened, Alastor?"

"I saw it with my eye, Minerva," Barty said. "A House Elf kidnapped him, and I got one of the other ones to bring him back. They found a discarded Draught of Living Death bottle next to him."

"Who do you think caused such a thing?"

"Potter or Black," Barty scowled. "Potter got humiliated by that Asama woman twice."

"But surely James would not stoop so low as to commit homicide, even by proxy!" McGonagall said, not truly out of any loyalty to him, but rather, just disbelief.

"He nearly got Snape eaten by Lupin," Barty pointed out. "During his school years. Homicide by proxy comes naturally to him."

McGonagall thought about it, before nodding slowly. "You have a point, though I sincerely hope you're wrong. Is there any proof?"

"I doubt it. House Elves are good at cleaning up after themselves. It was lucky they left the bottle," Barty said, as Harry revived.

"What happened?" Harry demanded.

"Easy, lad. A House Elf jumped you. Thankfully, I asked one to look for you. I'd better get you back to the Champions' tent…"

* * *

People would remember Harry's performance. Oh, they would remember the other performances of the other Champions, which were all very exciting. But when he finally emerged from the Champions' tent, facing down a Hungarian Horntail (with James and Sirius astonished that their plan had failed, and left with the desperate hope that the dragon would eat him), people didn't expect what happened next. Well, except for Harry's family and Flock.

A strange, dark miasma filled the arena, along with a feeling of dread and fear. And then, a massive, demonic mask appeared. The dragon, upon realising it, shied away, the once-aggressive nesting mother staring horrified at the apparition before it. More than a few audience members soiled their robes. Including James Potter. And Bagman and Karkaroff.

Harry merely walked over to the nest, plucked the golden egg from the dragon's nest as it shied away from the _Hannya_ mask, and walked unhurriedly away. But as he reached the arena, he turned, and faced the audience, looking at one member in particular, meeting the hate and fear-filled hazel eyes of James Potter. And then, he looked over at Black, who looked back at him almost impassively.

Harry knew that the House Elf had been sent by either Potter or Black. He couldn't prove it, but he knew it. The glare he sent at them said, _I know what you tried to do. There_ _ **will**_ _be a reckoning_. He then made his way to the first aid tent, their attempt at sabotage thwarted. But only this battle had been won. Not the war. Not by any means…

 **CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. Barty managed to thwart Sirius' attempt at killing Harry. Trying to think of a way to resolve this little sabotage attempt took a while, until I found the simplest solution.**

 **As for how Harry bypassed the dragon…well, given his mother, how else would he have done it?**

 **Before I go onto the reviews, I'd like to take a moment to give a shout-out to my latest** ** _Sekirei_** **fic. Many of you will have seen it already, but I did the first marked crossover between** ** _Sekirei_** **…and** ** _Pirates of the Caribbean_** **. No, really. Minato is the reincarnation of Captain Jack Sparrow. It's called** ** _Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho, An Ashikabi's Life for Me_** **.**

 **Review-answering time! A number of you praised me for my complex take on the WBWL character. As you saw in the chapter above, Charles is still antagonistic towards Harry, and somewhat petulant and selfish. They're not going to be friendly with each other for the foreseeable future. But unlike most WBWL OCs, this one is at least not a caricature or stupid character. James has more of the traits of most WBWLs than Charles.**

 **DalkonCledwin** **: I'm pretty much committed to the Shin Teito spelling here. I'm changing it for future** ** _Sekirei_** **fanfics. As for Miya and Remus, well, maybe it isn't, but this is fanfic. Fleur won't be an addition to the harem. As for Moody being like Frankenstein's Monster, of course I didn't mean the version from the Nasuverse!**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	12. Chapter 11: Retaliation

**CHAPTER 11:**

 **RETALIATION**

Sirius and James were commiserating later that night at 12 Grimmauld Place. "How the hell could the plan have failed, Padfoot?!" James snarled, waving his hand, a tumbler filled with Firewhiskey sloshing about in it.

"I didn't take into account the fact that Moody was watching the werewolf's bastard. He must've gotten the bright idea that he could summon a House Elf to find Harry," Sirius said bitterly. "Winky did her part well enough."

"She did not! That bastard is still alive, along with that harem of sluts! He's not even last! Your fucking House Elf failed miserably, Padfoot!"

"And? Winky wasn't identified. All they have are suspicions at best, Prongs. But if we try anything further without actually thinking about it, we'll end up in Azkaban."

"Fuck you, Padfoot! If those Death Eater bastards managed to avoid Azkaban by pleading the Imperius and throwing money around, then I can too. Fudge is practically in my pocket."

"When he isn't in mine, or Malfoy's," Sirius said, before looking James in the eye. "I don't think you fully appreciate the problem. Using Winky was my best idea. They'll be on guard now, especially against House Elves."

"So we won't use House Elves," James sneered. "You forget, I also have brains too."

"Really?" Sirius asked, his tone laden with scepticism. James was smart, true, but he lacked foresight, his own ironclad belief in his invincibility trusting him to make it through unscathed.

James glared at Sirius, before saying, "We launch a smear campaign against the werewolf's bastard. That little brat he's with, Kusano, she's part of his Flock. Maybe we can paint him as a paedophile."

"I thought of that before. But Skeeter's sympathies are with the werewolf, and the article already made it clear that the bastard and Kusano have a sibling relationship," Sirius said. "It might be able to work for a while, but there are charms out there that could show they've done nothing of the sort, not to mention testifying under Veritaserum."

"Then that mask thing! Can we paint that Asama bitch as a dark witch?"

"Maybe. We won't be able to do it through the _Prophet_ , though. We'd have better luck condemning the Sekirei as dark creatures, but Dumbledore and the ICW will probably get in the way."

"…Snivellous."

Sirius looked at James. "Go on."

"Snivellous still owes me a life debt for saving his sorry arse from the werewolf."

"He also had a thing for Lily, remember? I doubt he'd go after Harry."

"But the werewolf fucked her. He hates the werewolf almost as much as we do!"

"He's also beholden to the old goat, Prongs. Dumbledore would never let his pet Death Eater out of his sight, at least not unless he needed him as a spy." Sirius frowned. "No, I think it's time I called in a debt from Bagman."

"Why Bagman?"

"I need to find out what the next Task is…and whether I can have him or someone sabotage it…"

His musings were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. Sirius scowled, and then went to the door. He wondered who the hell it could be at this time of night.

He soon got his answer.

With a sudden crash, the door was smashed in, sending it, and Sirius, flying. Then, as Sirius struggled to his feet, while James dashed out of the living room with his wand ready, a woman with long, silver hair done up in a ponytail walked in. Dressed in a black uniform that hugged her figure, with a grey coat draped over her shoulders like a cape, with a sword in a scabbard by her side. Her beautiful but cruel features were set in a lazy, predatory smirk.

"Good evening," she said in accented English. "I wondered if you could spare a moment of your time to discuss religion."

"Who the hell are you?!" James Potter demanded.

"Number 04, Karasuba, though to you two…you may call me God," drawled the woman.

As James raised his wand, Sirius yelled, "PRONGS, DON'T!" But it was too late.

An Entrail Expelling curse arced towards Karasuba, even as she seemed to _blur_ towards James. Sirius caught a brief glimpse of the curse being deflected by Karasuba's sword, before she reached him, grabbed him by the throat, and threw him over next to Sirius. His body hit the wall so hard, there was a crunch of both wood and bone. Karasuba chuckled quietly. "It's so cute when underdeveloped monkeys think they have even a ghost of a chance against me. Though I have to admit, throwing you around like ragdolls is more fun than merely slicing you up. I've become quite the expert in causing injury that does not kill. It requires skill, so I guess I'm somewhat proud of myself."

Sirius was about to call out for Winky, before Karasuba was on him, grabbing him by the throat. "No. You don't get to talk, Sirius Black. You don't get to summon help. You see, I'm here unofficially. The Discipline Squad, normally, isn't allowed to take action outside of Japan, or indeed Shin Teito. But, well, I'm not much of a stickler for rules. I consider them more…guidelines, you know what I'm saying? Of course you do. You two have been getting away with virtually everything. We're probably more alike than any of us here care to admit, but with one key exception." She met Sirius' panicked gaze. "I actually like Harry. And you nearly prevented him from showing his ability to face down a dragon. To show his strength. All out of petty jealousy." Suddenly, her sword lashed out and impaled James Potter's wand-hand, pinning it to the carpet, just as he had been about to try and cast a spell. "Don't wave your pointy thing at me without taking me out first, you little pervert," she snapped over the sound of his screams.

Karasuba then released her hold on Sirius' neck, and he coughed, before he said, "You stupid bitch. Do you think you can attack us with impunity?"

"I don't think, Sirius Black. _I_ _ **know**_. But in any case, did you think I simply barged in the door to take revenge? Technology is a wonderful thing these days. Your computer, Sirius, was in your living room. A rather public place for a computer…with a webcam. And a computer that is rather easily hacked, and mostly on standby rather than off. I did this mostly on my own cognisance, you must understand. Harry and the others don't know I'm here. Yet. But I'm sure Madam Bones will enjoy the recording we send to her, confessing your guilt."

"Obtained illegally," Sirius sneered. "And with Muggle technology. It'd never stand up in the Wizengamot, or any magical court, even in Japan."

"But that's the thing. Madam Bones won't be the only person who gets a copy of the recording. Even if the Wizengamot won't convict you…the court of public opinion will, via _The Daily Prophet_. And don't misunderstand me. This is not an attempt at blackmail or extortion. I am releasing the recording regardless of what happens here tonight. But I'm here to deliver a more personal warning. The next attempt to kill or harm Harry Lupin, his Flock, his family or his friends…successful or not…will mean the end of your lives. This is not a threat or a promise. It is a statement of fact, as absolute as the ground beneath your feet." She then plucked her sword from out of the floor, and then strutted out of the door. "This is but a mere spanking compared to what I will do if you don't stay in line," she called out over her shoulder, before she walked off into the night…

* * *

The next day in Japan, Karasuba was speaking over Skype to Matsu and Harry in Matsu's room. "Wow, that's…pretty bad," Harry said, looking over the transcript Karasuba had sent them via email. "But we can't get them for this?"

" _Legally, no. I actually spoke with the Japanese DMLE before taking that Portkey over to England. Japan's one of the few countries whose magical courts accepts any form of recording via Muggle devices. And even then, it was obtained illegally, via computer hacking._ "

"Why didn't you involve me, then?" Matsu asked.

Karasuba scoffed. " _Would you have if I asked you?_ "

"To help Harry, yes," Matsu said firmly.

" _Hmm. Well, this way, at least I get the blame. Not that I mind. It'll make me more infamous. Anyway, I've sent copies of the recording and transcript to Amelia Bones and Dumbledore. What's more, I've given a copy to Skeeter. We'd never be able to convict them in the Wizengamot. Public opinion, however, is another matter entirely. Incidentally, have you upgraded your wards to exclude House Elves?_ "

"I think Dad is, in light of what happened," Harry said. "Those wards are rarely used."

" _You got sloppy, brat. You should have kept your back to a corner of the tent_ ," Karasuba chided, albeit with a very slight but noticeable tone of concern beneath it.

"I know, Moody chided me about that afterwards," Harry said with a grimace. "Kept on shouting 'constant vigilance!' into my ear until I nearly went deaf."

" _He isn't wrong_ ," Karasuba said. " _If I'm lucky, my little sojourn will prevent them from trying anything further. The evidence may not stand up in court due to how I got them, but it will mean the eyes of Magical Britain will be on James Potter and Sirius Black. Perhaps they will be afraid of slipping up in public enough to not try anything again…or they might feel cornered enough to try something truly desperate. Hope that it's the former, but prepare for the latter…_ "

* * *

Sometime later, Matsu grinned viciously as she typed at her computer, Miya and Remus looking on, bemused. "What are you doing?" Miya asked.

"Royally sodomising Sirius Black. I mean, he was responsible for that attempt at sabotage, thanks to what Karasuba found out. They say revenge is a dish best served cold. I disagree. I'm gonna serve it piping hot!"

Remus frowned. "So, why are you hacking?"

"Well, after the First Task, I got to talking to Rita before we headed home. She's nice for a gossip-mongering yellow journalist with a forked tongue, and she happened to mention that it's an open secret that Sirius Black uses Muggle technology in his own home, including a computer connected to the internet. To the die-hard Purebloods, it's a scandal. To the Muggleborns, it makes, or rather, made, him a symbol of progression. To me, well, you know what that makes him?"

"A sitting duck," Miya said, deadpan.

"Exactly!" Matsu said with a grin. "I've hacked into MBI's secure systems and those of military forces. I could probably cause World War Three if I really wanted to. Hacking into a relatively unsecured computer used by a wizard is a doddle by comparison. And if Karasuba's contact could do it, then anything they can do, I can do better! What's more…he's been a naughty boy. Have a look-see."

On one of the screens popped up a number of online statements for credit card bills. Remus and Miya looked down the list. Eventually, they noticed something. "He buys a lot of stuff over the internet, doesn't he?" Remus blinked. "Wait a moment. Are those sites…?"

"Porn? Oh yes. In fact, most of his online purchases are pornography," Matsu said with a grin. "What's more, he's careful about it. He goes on the top-end websites, those that are secure and the least like to engage in defrauding their customers. But…" She then sang, " _I'm gonna use my Norito, doo-dah, doo-dah, gonna fuck over Sirius Black, oh doo-dah-day_ …"

Miya looked blankly at Remus, who shrugged. "She was watching Looney Tunes with Kusano, it came onto a Foghorn Leghorn cartoon(1)."

"Ah."

* * *

A few days later, Sirius stared at the computer screen in horror. While he couldn't be said to be a homophobe, he didn't like gay porn either. In fact, he hated it with a passion. And yet, here he was, looking at some rather explicit videos of man-on-man action with a blank, almost dead look on his face. Already, the _Prophet_ was running articles about the recorded confession, and while he was getting his lawyers to try and sue the _Prophet_ into making a retraction (saying recordings via Muggle devices were not legally admissible, and could be altered), he knew the damage had been done.

And that was before he had a knock on the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. He answered the newly-repaired door (cautiously, after making sure it wasn't someone else after the Karasuba fiasco), and, rather tentatively, accepted the parcel. He tested it with his wand, and found that it was little more than leather.

He soon got his answer. The outfit he got out of the parcel was leather and rubber, and he recognised it as something used for submissives in BDSM. There was even a ball-gag.

And tucked in with the outfit was a note, reading thusly: _Remember this, Sirius Black. You're not top dog, you're not the Alpha male. You're just a bitch. Namely, MY bitch. Fuck with us again, and you get spayed_.

There was no signature. There was no need for it. He knew that one of the Lupin family had done this. Sirius shook his head. He had to remember, an unofficial motto of the Black family was _Nemo me impune lacessit_. Nobody attacks me with impunity. The trick, then, was to be patient, and lash out at the right moment…

 **CHAPTER 11 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, more plots and counterplots. The whole thing with Matsu hacking Black's accounts and buying gay porn was something suggested in reviews, though the BDSM outfit was my idea. Same with Karasuba's attack and plan: while a nasty piece of work, she actually likes Harry, and would take offence. She also doesn't care about legal boundaries.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Jostanos** **: Barty hasn't actually revealed himself, save to Winky. Winky's still working for Sirius Black, but as Barty's spy. Her loyalty is to Barty first and foremost, and neither Sirius nor James know this yet, or any of the other good guys.**

 **agnar** **: Harry's not perfect, and he got careless. He's not at Moody-levels of paranoia, and he, nor did anyone else, expect House Elves. I addressed that with Karasuba's dialogue above.**

 **1\. I was actually surprised to learn that the original song (** ** _Camptown Races_** **) was actually a minstrel song. So I decided to just leave it at the Foghorn Leghorn reference, who was based on a different type of character.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Golden Egg

**CHAPTER 12:**

 **THE GOLDEN EGG**

Harry scowled as he brought his head up from the bath, having heard the message. After they had opened the egg, it had been Remus, thanks to his DADA and magical creatures knowledge, who had identified the screeching as Mermish. From what Harry could gather, he would have to go into an underwater area with the Merpeople (in all likelihood, the Black Lake) to retrieve something. He had an hour's time limit. The wording of it made him pause for thought. One of the lines read _We've taken what you'll sorely miss_. And the final two lines read _But past an hour- the prospect's black/Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_.

At first, Harry wondered if they meant an item of some sort. But something told him, given Bagman's love of spectacle and lack of care about whether anyone got hurt, that they might actually mean hostages. Did that mean one of his Sekirei? Could the last lines be an ominous warning against lingering? Or was that just a scare tactic to ensure motivation?

Either way, Harry was going to have Akitsu turn Bagman into an ice block for Haihane to carve if things went wrong.

He'd left his Flock outside while he did this, and once he was dried and dressed, he opened the door to find Kusano, Akitsu and Haihane looking at him expectantly and worriedly. Hesitantly, he explained what he had learned to them, and what he suspected. Kusano began quivering, and Harry hastened to kneel and hug his little sister. "It's all right, Ku," Harry said soothingly, running his hand through her hair gently. "I wouldn't leave any of my Sekirei down there. Especially not my little sister."

"Promise?" Kusano asked.

Harry nodded. "I promise. Besides, I saved you from those mean Sekirei and their Ashikabi when we first met, remember?"

"Ku remembers," the young Sekirei said with a smile. Ah, the simple faith of the young. Back when Minaka was still in charge of the Sekirei Plan, back when the life of a child was but a playing piece on the board of a grand game. Harry was not happy that Minaka exploited Ku's near-kidnapping at the hands of Mikogami into a spectacle.

"How would they be able to get us down in the first place?" Haihane asked.

"Ah…the Headmaster might be involved," Akitsu said.

"We'll speak to him later," Harry said as he released Kusano. "I want to get his personal reassurance that, even if I or the other Champions mess up, any hostages taken won't be harmed. We've got about a month until the Yule Ball, and another few months until the Second Task. Haihane, I think we'll have to pay a visit to Wagtail."

"Why?" Haihane asked.

"Takami had me as a guinea pig for that liquid breathing suit not so long ago, remember? The one based on the stasis fluid from the Sekirei spaceship. The suit's meant for diving deep underwater for extended periods. I mean, I could get scuba gear, or use a spell of some sort, but…well, I think I can sell this to her as a field test. All the testing has been done either in the lab, or just off the coast. No risk of the bends, no risk of nitrogen narcosis. And I don't think the Black Lake's deep enough to worry about the pressure short-circuiting my brain like in _The Abyss_."

"Hey, back to the Yule Ball thing," Haihane said. "Who're you going to take?"

"I've already decided. My date will be Akitsu. I'm not saying you guys can't come, though Ku will not be allowed. I asked Dumbledore about this, and apparently only Third Years or older can attend, even if they're family. Sorry, Ku. We'll have to have someone babysit you."

The young Sekirei pouted. "Why not myself or Matsu?" Haihane asked. She was a little put out, but she knew Harry had good reasons.

"Well, you're a bit clumsy, Haihane. No offence intended, but there are times when you make Tonks look graceful," Harry said gently. "Besides, you might be needed for the Discipline Squad around Christmas. And Matsu…well, she might make a few perverted remarks at the wrong times. Also, I'd rather have a Sekirei who can fight if push comes to shove, and Matsu, while good by human standards, isn't enough. We need someone with deportment and grace. And Akitsu has both of those…when she remembers. Don't get me wrong, I'd rather take the lot of you if it were up to me."

"I see," Haihane said. She was still a little put out, not helped by Akitsu subtly preening herself, but she could understand the logic. "And you're probably right. Last Christmas was a busy time for us."

"Are you talking about how Seo and the Twins got soused while partying with Kazehana?" Harry asked.

"Well, that was the biggest mess, both literally and figuratively."

"What's soused mean, big brother?" Kusano asked.

"It's when people get naughty and drink too much alcohol. You know, like Kazehana," Harry said. Now THAT was an object lesson in what drunkenness could do. Okay, Kazehana turned it down a lot, now that she was Minato's Sekirei, but even so…

"Oh. Why do they do it?" Kusano asked thoughtfully.

"Because some people think drinking is fun. I prefer soft drink, and poor Haihane here…remember that time when I came along with you to deal with one of Higa's Sekirei in that sake warehouse?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Haihane winced, remembering how she accidentally gotten drunk off the mere _fumes_ from broken sake bottles…and had hurt herself with her claws several times. It was amusing in a sort of darkly comic slapstick way(1).

"Yeah, Haihane didn't enjoy being drunk at all, and I can't blame her," Harry said. "If you want to drink, Ku, you'll have to wait until you're at least as old as I am. And don't let Kazehana tell you otherwise. She is NOT a good role model where drinking is concerned." _Merlin_ , he thought to himself. _I can't believe I have to give advice on drinking to a seven year old. If she ever needs the Talk, I'm throwing her to Mum and Dad_.

* * *

"As a matter of fact, you're more than welcome to the diving suit, Harry," Takami said as she, Harry, and Haihane walked down the corridors of Wagtail some time afterwards. "I feel less wary of letting you use that than the satellites."

"Because I can't kill anyone with it?" Harry asked.

"Obviously. Plus, I'm grateful for your help testing it out," Takami said. "We only recently moved beyond the prototype stage and into full production. The naval branch of the JSDF have made orders, as have other navies. A number of marine research organisations have also placed orders. And NASA is helping us develop the stasis tank technology it was derived from for missions to other worlds. With Minaka gone, I can at least begin releasing more of the technology, albeit within reason."

They went into a laboratory, where a number of suits were against the wall. The suit proper resembled the plugsuits from _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ , albeit with flippers, and all in white. Male and female versions in various sizes were present. A helmet with an attached backpack could be fitted to the suit, with the backpack not just having life support apparatus, but also a miniature diver propulsion vehicle, a sort of propeller system to help the diver move through the water.

"Are any shielded against EMP?" Harry asked.

"The circuitry is derived from Sekirei tech," Takami said. "Of course it is. I don't know whether you remember, but the fabric, while it feels like rubber, is actually a form of memory cloth that's stronger than Kevlar, and is better at resisting cutting or slashing than Kevlar. Hell, with a few modifications, NASA can use it for a counterpressure suit for use in extravehicular activity. In fact, I wish we used this for the Sekirei costumes rather than what Minaka came up with. Anyway, the oxygen supply and carbon dioxide scrubbers can last for up to a couple of days."

"Wow, the last one only lasted for five hours," Harry muttered. "Not that I need five hours anyway, let alone a couple of days. Underwater GPS still on it?"

"Yes, but it won't show underwater terrain unless it's already been mapped, and I doubt that this lake has been. It does have passive sonar, though, and if Merpeople sing like they're supposed to, you can use that to find their location. Headlights should help with visibility too, and as we saw, you have no problem casting magic from within a suit. Only caveat is, the liquid prevents you from speaking. You could use an electrolarynx, but I haven't perfected the technology for a waterproof one yet."

"I shouldn't need that, and I'm supposed to be diving solo anyway," Harry said. "How insulated is it?"

"Pretty well, I think," Takami said. "You could theoretically go diving under the Antarctic iceshelf in comfort, though that's about as cold as we can safely have the suit go into. By comparison, a lake in Scotland during late winter's perfectly fine."

Harry nodded, smiling in satisfaction and gratitude. "Thanks, Takami. I'm grateful."

"Believe me, Harry, I owe you a hell of a debt for getting rid of Minaka," the scientist replied. "The best thing I got out of him were my children."

"Speaking of which, how's Minato turning out?"

"Still a wimp, but he's learning how to do his work well." Takami sighed quietly. "If only he didn't freeze up under pressure, especially where exams are concerned. He's got a brilliant aptitude for learning, he's more sensible than most scientists here, and he at least gives a damn about the welfare of the Sekirei. Speaking of which, do you want to do an internship here?"

"I'm still considering it," Harry said.

* * *

It was later that night. Remus and Miya were falling away from each other on their futon after a session of lovemaking. For all her prudery, Miya was still very much a sexual being. She was a Sekirei after all. And her husband was a very considerate and skilled lover.

It had taken some time for Miya to come to terms with the fact that she had been falling in love with Remus Lupin. After all, she had been in love with Takehito before his demise (which turned out to be him kept in stasis, but after Minaka destroyed the life support, well, Miya was far from happy about that, but she had mourned Takehito before). It also took her some time to come to terms with her actually reacting to Remus (and she didn't even know whether she could have an Ashikabi), and it was only her position as the Pillar that allowed her to resist it for as long as she did. And she resisted it because of her love for Takehito.

But Remus won her over. True, he was a haunted, haggard man whose confidence was more than a little lacking, especially considering his condition. But there was a core of inner strength and courage, and the love he showed his son. The fact that he hadn't intended to fall for her any more than she had fallen for him helped matters. She hadn't intended to become a mother, adoptive or not, and she hadn't intended to fall in love with another man. And yet, Harry happened, and so too did Remus.

And Miya was happy with them both. She had a wonderful son in Harry, and a wonderful husband in Remus. She was far happier than she thought she ever would be.

As they lay under the sheets over the futon, Miya realised there was one thing she wanted now. She rolled over to her side, and looked at Remus, smiling, her face still a little flushed from their lovemaking. "Remus," she murmured softly, tracing on his chest with her finger.

"Yes, darling?" Remus said.

"I've been thinking…should we consider giving Harry a little brother or sister?" Miya asked. "I mean, aside from Charles, obviously."

Remus looked at her, uncertain. "…I got lucky with Harry. He doesn't have my condition. Well, apart from a love for rare meat and aggression during the full moon…but sometimes…"

"Remus…Moony…I don't mind if I have a werewolf child. In fact, I don't think anyone living here in Maison Izumo really cares. They don't care about you being a werewolf, especially as you take all the precautions," Miya said, stroking her husband's face gently. "Remus…there's a worse monster within me than your inner wolf. You know this. I told you things that I did in the Discipline Squad, things I haven't even told Harry. He knows things in broad strokes, and he tells me he wouldn't judge me for it…but I am a monster. But if you could see good in me, and Harry could see good in me, can't you let me see good in you?"

"Letting you doesn't enter into it, Miya," Remus murmured, with a lugubrious smile on his face. "You see it anyway, even if I try to stop you. Are you sure you want to be a mother?"

"We're already parents to a fine young man, Remus," Miya said. "It's not going to be that much different…"

 **CHAPTER 12 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry finds out what the Second Task is, makes preparations, and we have a bit of talk between Miya and Remus. Remus is one of those people who's had a pretty crappy life thanks to the attitude towards werewolves. Yes, I know, he deserves a bit of flack for what happened in Book 7, but everything else can be explained. So I like to throw the dog, well, werewolf, a bone.**

 **Plus, a human-Sekirei hybrid with a bit of werewolf in them. Fanfics have been based on much weirder mixes of species.**

 **Next chapter, the Yule Ball!**

 **1\. This is based on a pretty darkly hilarious scene in the second season of the anime, where Haihane and Benitsubasa kidnap Minato and take him to a sake warehouse. During the ensuing battle, especially after Kazehana makes an appearance, Haihane gets drunk off the fumes from broken sake bottles…and accidentally stabs herself with her claws in the head twice.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Yule Ball

**CHAPTER 13:**

 **THE YULE BALL**

Hermione Granger had to admit, she was a bit nervous. Here she was, having been picked as Viktor Krum's date to the Yule Ball, and while she had prettied herself up quite a bit (and successfully, judging by the gawping looks on many of those present), she still felt jitters. Krum appreciated having a date who wasn't a fangirl. And she was glad that Charles, despite the mudslinging thrown at him in the _Prophet_ (though Hermione felt less sympathy for James Potter or Sirius Black: they had treated her condescendingly at best, and at worst, like a baby factory), had turned up with a date: namely Luna Lovegood. And while Hermione wasn't a fan of the Ravenclaw's more fantasist leanings, she could at least count Luna as a good friend.

Still, Charles needed all the support he could get. Hermione wondered whether Harry's attacks on Potter and Black was a case of sour grapes, but she did note that, in the published interviews, Harry had pointedly refused to say anything bad about Charles, instead giving guarded comments. And watching him from afar at the First Task, Hermione had noticed that Harry had been confident. Hell, he was even more handsome than Charles, though apparently he was taken, with a Flock (or rather, a harem of Sekirei).

Hermione felt ambivalent about that. On the one hand, it was the general reaction to any form of polygamy in a society that was, theoretically, monogamous. On the other, she had actually been fascinated by what had been discussed about Sekirei and their biology and abilities, and if there was a biological imperative, well…Hermione felt that, as long as Harry didn't mistreat his Sekirei (and didn't do anything inappropriate to the Kusano girl she had read about in the interview he gave to the _Prophet_ ), she would let it go. It was thanks to those papers on the Sekirei, for example, that also led her to learn about the true relationship between wizards and House Elves, that of symbiosis. She didn't like it, but she decided, instead of freeing them, she would try to better their conditions in whatever way she could.

Bringing up Harry with Charles, though, was a sure way to get Charles angry. Charles seemed to blame Harry and the Sekirei for his current misfortune. Not for entering him into this Tournament, but for the current lowered standing of the Potter family (and the Blacks, but they had less far to fall). Hermione couldn't blame Charles, but if James Potter and Sirius Black had attempted to murder Harry (and when she had asked Dumbledore, he confirmed that he had received a copy of the recording hacked from Black's computer), well, she couldn't blame Harry either.

Actually, she thought back to the First Task, and remembered one of the Sekirei sitting next to her. It was a red-haired one with glasses by the name of Matsu. The two of them actually got into a nice little discourse about computer technology and various sciences while the First Task happened. It was weird. Despite looking like a supermodel (albeit with nerdy glasses), Matsu seemed very casual, and you wouldn't have known she wasn't human.

Charles and Ron had made up after the First Task, but Hermione knew there was still something of a tension there. She hoped there wouldn't be any more trouble. Not for the foreseeable future, anyway.

The door opened from outside, and a small procession walked in. Hermione took note of the newcomers. A well-dressed Harry Lupin was accompanied by that demure-looking woman with the light brown hair. Akitsu, if Hermione recalled from the newspaper article, currently dressed in elegant robes that looked more modest and elegant than the scandalous kimono she usually wore that barely covering her breasts. Remus Lupin and Miya Asama were next, finally followed by two more that Hermione identified from the _Prophet_ article as Nymphadora Tonks and Homura.

Hermione saw the mutinous look in Charles' face, and sighed quietly. Charles was a good person, but he was also something of a spoiled brat, even after all this time, and one thing he detested was being upstaged. Harry had already done that when he scared that dragon into submission with that mask illusion thing (Hermione had immediately asked Matsu how to copy that, and had been told to never do so), and now, here he was doing it again, in Charles' eyes.

Harry and Akitsu made their way over to Fleur and her date, a Ravenclaw by the name of Roger Davies (and who looked near-catatonic from the part-Veela's allure), and began speaking quietly to the Beauxbatons Champion. Hermione guessed, judging by their casual conversation, that they knew each other. Then, afterwards, Harry noticed her and Krum, and smiled. "Ah, Viktor. I see you've got yourself a fine young lady. You're Hermione Granger, aren't you? Cedric pointed you out to me earlier. A pleasure to meet you."

Well, he was being nice, she had to give him that much. It wasn't condescendingly so, either. "A pleasure to meet you too, Harry Lupin."

"I don't suppose you've met Akitsu?"

Hermione shook her head. "I spoke to one of your other Sekirei, Matsu, during the First Task. It's a pleasure to meet you Akitsu."

Akitsu bowed slightly. "And you too, Hermione."

* * *

Fleur, Harry, Viktor, Hermione and Akitsu made small talk (Fleur's date not doing much except drooling like an imbecile) until Professor McGonagall came through. Harry couldn't help but notice his half-brother glaring at him and Hermione. But Hermione, at least, seemed to give Harry the benefit of the doubt, and Harry made a mental note to himself to look into recruiting Hermione for Wagtail Industries, given that she had an interest in the Sekirei and their bonds, and asked intelligent questions.

The Champions and their dates were escorted through to the Great Hall, and to a table that had taken the place of the Head Table, one for the Champions, their dates, staff and the officials of the Tournament, though it seemed Remus, Miya, Tonks and Homura were also allowed as well. But instead of Barty Crouch Senior, there was an officious-looking redhead that looked like one of Ron Weasley's older brothers. Harry found himself seated between Fleur and Akitsu. Once they had ordered what they wanted on the menus, they began having their meal.

Over the meal, they made small talk. Krum spoke surprisingly enthusiastically to Hermione about Durmstrang, only for Karkaroff to cut him off before, supposedly, Krum could betray the location of Durmstrang. Dumbledore waxed lyrical about the secrets of Hogwarts. Not long afterwards, Fleur was muttering, partly to Roger Davies and partly to Harry, about the shortcomings of Hogwarts. "…And if a poltergeist ever entered into Beauxbatons, it would be expelled like that!"

"Don't knock it, Fleur," Harry rebuked gently. "I personally think it has its own charm. I prefer Mahoutokoro, of course, but that's because that's where I received most of my schooling. I think we're all prejudiced towards the places where we are schooled."

"Maybe you are right, Harry, but…I miss Beauxbatons. I envy you, being able to take a Portkey back home," Fleur said.

"Well, the time difference is appalling," Harry said. "Japan's almost on the other side of the world."

"Not far enough away," Charles said petulantly.

"Incidentally," Hermione asked, "how did you do that mask illusion thing? The one you scared the dragon with? Matsu wouldn't tell me. She told me that there's some things that I was better off not knowing, but Charlie told me your mother used the same thing."

"It's the Asama _Hannya_ technique," Harry said. "As for how it's done, well, that's a trade secret. You'll have to ask Mum about that. You have someone you need to keep in line with it?"

Hermione smirked, and Miya, who had been listening in on the conversation, got a slight smirk of her own. "My dear Mrs Asama," Dumbledore said mildly, "it is considered a faux pas in polite society to make people soil themselves during dinner, or indeed any grand occasion. Would you kindly refrain from teaching Miss Granger any techniques for doing so until _after_ the Yule Ball?"

"Of course, Professor," Miya said. "I would never perform a faux pas on such an occasion…save for when turnabout is fair play."

Charles scoffed none-too-quietly. "What would an alien know about polite society?" he asked, not quite quietly enough.

"More than you'd think," Miya said. _And more than_ _ **you**_ _know_ , she added in the privacy of her head, though Harry knew what she was thinking.

* * *

The evening went on. The dancing began after dinner. And of the Champions and their partners, Harry and Cedric were far and away the best. Krum was a bit of an awkward dancer, despite Hermione's graceful moves, and Fleur had to contend with Roger Davies being virtually catatonic due to her allure. Charles and Luna moved fairly well, but not that well.

But Cedric and his partner, Cho Chang, danced very gracefully, and Harry moved well with Akitsu. The Ice Sekirei was quite serene, and it was clear that eyes were on Cedric and Harry. Remus and Miya also got appraising eyes on them.

After a number of dances, Harry and Akitsu went over to some tables to rest, only to find Charles and Ron (the latter dressed in a poor excuse for dress robes) arguing with Hermione. "…Fraternising with the enemy!" Ron hissed. "Being Krum's date is bad enough, but talking with Lupin?"

"Don't be stupid!" Hermione hissed. "You're the one who fanboyed out over Viktor! And Harry's nothing like as bad as you make him out to be, Charlie!"

"No, he's _worse!_ " Charles snapped. "He sent that bitch to threaten him and Padfoot, and made up those lies to send to the _Prophet_ , or haven't you forgotten?!"

Harry said, "Karasuba did that herself, Charles. I didn't send her."

"Bullshit," Charles hissed. "Why should I believe you?"

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant. I'm not going to waste my time or breath trying to convince you otherwise. But if we're going to talk about believing, do you want me to tell you what I learned from the egg?"

"How could you possibly know about it?" Charles demanded.

"Long story. If you don't want me to tell you what I learned from it, then let me tell you how: open it underwater."

"Why tell him?" Ron demanded.

"Because I actually want him to survive," Harry said coldly. "Everything else is up to him. Come on, Akitsu."

He didn't want to be around his brother any longer. Especially when he heard Charles mutter, "I hope you die, Lupin, for what you did to me and my father."

 _I did nothing to them they didn't do to me first, you spoiled little shit_ , Harry snarled within the confines of his head. But as he moved away, he and Akitsu nearly bumped into Charles' date, that blonde girl with the dotty expression. "Oh, sorry," Harry said.

"It's okay. Wrackspurts affect people at the best of times," she said, looking at him with a smile. "You're Harry Lupin, and Akitsu. It's good to meet you, even if Charlie doesn't think so. I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Any relation to Xenophilus?" Harry asked. That rather eccentric man had come to Shin Teito once or twice for some newspaper called _The Quibbler_ , and Harry remembered James Potter's threat towards Rita Skeeter.

"My daddy," Luna said, before her smile fell. "Your brother is finding it hard to see the truth, Harry. I try to show him, but…he's too full of Wrackspurts. There's a good boy beneath it all…buried under the parts sculpted to be like his father."

"You'll forgive me if I don't give him the benefit of the doubt," Harry said. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think he's anywhere near as bad as James Potter or Sirius Black, and I sincerely hope he never will be. And I want him to get through this farce alive and well. But every time we have met, he treats me with contempt and hatred. He hoped I would die, for what I did to his father. He said that within earshot of me and my Sekirei. You tell me whether that's what a good person would say to someone they haven't known since they were an infant."

"He doesn't know any better."

"Neither do the children of Death Eaters. Doesn't stop them from wishing slavery, rape, and death on Muggleborns, or anyone who doesn't share their views. Luna…if you're what's keeping Charles on the level…try to keep him there. Try to make him better."

"It's an ongoing process," Luna admitted. "He may not actually be the Boy Who Lived…but I think he has it within him, deep within, to be as good."

Harry felt a chill down his spine when he heard Luna's words. How did she know? It was something he had suspected. After all, Voldemort had pointed his wand at Harry rather than Charles. It was one of Harry's oldest memories, and while a little hazy due to the passage of time, he still remembered that…not to mention the strobe of green light that stole his mother from him.

Before he could ask her, though, she was off. Harry sighed. Well, he'd better go and find Fleur. He had already learned from Dumbledore that there indeed would be hostages, but they wouldn't come to any harm. He wasn't sure who'd be taken as Cedric or Krum's hostages (or Charles for that matter, unless it was the Luna girl), but he'd bet money that it'd be Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, and Fleur was dedicated to her. So he was going to notify her on the QT…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Potter Manor, James Potter's Christmas was considerably not as merry. While the accusations against him couldn't be proven in court, it was enough to have Amelia Bones launch a full inquiry into his conduct as an Auror, suspended without pay. And while he could live off his family fortune for the rest of his life and not make so much as an appreciable dent in it, it was still a major blow to his pride.

What was more, Amelia had made it very clear that she believed those accusations, and if she had her way, he would be fired from being an Auror. And she also pointed out that his actions had nearly caused a major incident with Wagtail Industries. Wagtail had been providing a lot of technology not only for Muggles, but for various magical interests. When he pointed out what Karasuba did, both by ordering illegal wiretapping and then assaulting him and Sirius, she had looked unimpressed.

She reminded him that the motto of Hogwarts was _Never tickle a sleeping dragon_ , and yet, he had not only risked the wrath of a number of aliens with powers that dwarfed those of wizards and witches, but he had also personally angered two of the most powerful Sekirei. Miya, while no longer an active fighter, had once decimated an entire fleet of Muggle battleships by merely channelling her power into her sword and swinging it. And Karasuba was infamous for her misanthropy and sadism.

His arguments went nowhere. Amelia Bones had made it clear that he and Sirius would have eyes kept on them from now on. And as stupid and singularly obsessed with making the werewolf and his bastard and their freakish family suffer, James Potter also had just enough survival instinct left to understand that he was now unable to take any more action. Hell, he was sure Amelia had some way of telling when he went to the toilet.

Sirius had counselled patience. Once the heat had died down and Amelia wasn't keeping as much of an eye on them both, they would start plotting anew. And James, faced with the reality of the situation, was forced to agree. Still, once they were ready, they would make them pay. No messing about. No half-arsed plots. He would make sure that the bastard died, along with his Sekirei, and the others. The only question was how…

 **CHAPTER 13 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **And there we have it: the Yule Ball. With more conflict between Harry and Charles, along with an illuminating discussion with Luna, and some more of James festering.**

 **This chapter took a while to come out for a few reasons. Besides working on other new fics, I was actually appalled with how the original version of this chapter came out, which had Harry and Charles' argument escalating into an all-out duel (with Harry making a cruel and inaccurate remark that Charles snared Luna via Amortentia, which isn't true at all), ending with Harry losing his arm and wand. It didn't paint either Harry or Charles in a good light at all, and on reflection, I went too far. Therefore, I decided not to post it, instead going back and rewriting from partway through the argument. I think this story is all the better for it, especially now that we have a moment with Luna. Luna's always enjoyable to write, and while I prefer to do her as a half-mad seer (despite what other people hate about that portrayal), doing it normally for stories like this is nice.**

 **Charles is not coming off this chapter looking so good. But he's angry at how this interloper of a half-brother of his has destroyed his family and his family's reputation, from his point of view. He doesn't WANT to believe that his father is capable of this, so he's switched blame to Harry and the others. Charles, thanks to his father dripping poison in his ear, views Harry as a cuckoo, a usurper of his rightful place in the spotlight and a potential destroyer of his family. And after what Karasuba did to James and Sirius, his sympathy for Harry has pretty much gone out the window. He believes Karasuba faked the recordings because, in a choice between loyalty to his father and to his half-brother, the former would win out every time, even if at times reluctantly.**

 **I hope to explore more of Charles' psyche in the next chapter, with Luna trying to bring some facts to light for him. That being said, this'll probably be the last chapter for a little while yet, though. I want to take a rest from this fic for now.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Guest** **1 (with multiple letter questions): In answer to 'D', Takami's doing that. The problem is getting it cheap enough to be a mass-produced uniform.**

 **Guest** **2 (Regarding Tonks and Homura, etc): Well, I'm not fully certain of the hows given Homura shifting between genders in canon, so in this fic, it's a latent form of Metamorphmagus ability, though he can only shift between genders. He actually goes along with it because Tonks is there to reassure him about things, and having an open-minded Ashikabi would help. And you raise a good point about Harry: he knows OF House Elves, but he hasn't encountered them, and really hasn't though about them as a potential enemy. And while Miya hasn't had to deal with a toddler, she has raised Harry…and dealt with the excesses of Matsu, Uzume, and many other rambunctious Sekirei. Plus, she has the patience of a saint for those she truly loves, so a toddler wouldn't be too bad. For her, anyway.**

 **Viper5delta** **: You have a point, but this is a story where I deliberately set out to write it this way. In many WBWL fics, Dumbledore and the WBWL are the same way. I deliberately chose not to bash Dumbledore, and to portray the WBWL as an antagonist, but not a villain. Meanwhile, James and Sirius have less salubrious traits that can be taken to a logical extreme that is still plausible, which I have done here (and they are FAR more vile in my** ** _Black Lagoon_** **crossover** ** _Disquiet_** **: those two actually made Horcruxes). If you don't wish to read any more of this fic, that's fine. I have plenty more fics that you may read, as you've pointed out. I try to write a variety of stories for a variety of readers, and even if I can't please everyone, I can certainly please a fairly wide range of people, even if my stories aren't that intellectual. But I write to entertain first and foremost.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	15. Chapter 14: A Belated Yuletide Gift for

**CHAPTER 14:**

 **A BELATED YULETIDE GIFT FOR VOLDEMORT**

"Charlie, it's not about you."

Charles Potter glared at his girlfriend as they had lunch near the Black Lake on Boxing Day. "Isn't it? Lupin is still causing trouble, and nobody's doing anything about it!"

Luna returned the glare, an unusually vicious expression from the usually-gentle girl. "And you wished that he would die for what he did to you and your father. I heard that bit. So, for what my Daddy has said about yours, you want me to die as well?"

"Bu-but that's different! I love you!"

"And yet, my Daddy has published more than a few articles critical of your father. He's threatened Daddy with lawsuits, lawsuits that could have bankrupted him, starved us. So if he really did get caught attempting murder, why should you wish his victim to die?"

"Because he's a monster! He's got those damned women with him…and you didn't see that Miya woman, that damned mask thing she used…and his father's a werewolf!"

"And? Not all werewolves are like Fenrir Greyback. He's done nothing to you."

"He hurt my family. That's reason enough."

Luna shook her head. "Really? Even though they hurt him first?"

"That's a lie! He's just a jealous freak!"

"A freak? You know, that's what some of the Nargles call me," Luna said, her tone both airy and icy. And Charles knew that that was Luna-speak for the bullies he had chased away on occasion.

"That's different and you know it!" Charles snapped.

"Is it? He hasn't gone after _you_ , Charlie," Luna said. "Only after James Potter and Sirius Black. Or is it really because he's taken the limelight off you, and you don't like that? I thought you were better than that, Charlie. I thought the Wrackspurts were leaving you after all this time…but I think they're coming back."

"Oh, give that Wrackspurt crap a rest, Luna!" Charles retorted. "You're on _my_ side, not their side!"

"I never said I wasn't on your side, Charlie…just not on your father's side," Luna said.

"There's no difference!"

"Is there? Because your father hates me, and he hates you being around me. Your brother aside, Charlie, you'll have to make a choice between me and him," Luna said coldly. "And it's not me who'll be forcing you to make the choice." And with that, Luna started heading back to the castle.

Charles very nearly screamed in rage at Luna's unwelcome words. Partly because she was right. Not about Lupin or those Sekirei, no, she was wrong about those. She had to be. But his father was increasingly critical of Charles choosing to stay with Luna as a girlfriend. And he knew that his father would give him an ultimatum to dump Luna soon.

And Charles didn't want to. He didn't really have a choice for anything in his life. Luna was his girlfriend because he chose her to be, and she said yes. She was, he hoped, the love of his life. And yet, events were conspiring to tear them apart. And while most of him was blaming it on this fiasco, he knew that his father would have tried to force him away from Luna, sooner or later.

With an annoyed grunt, Charles got to his feet and headed back to the castle. Tonight, he'd try to check the egg by listening to it underwater. As much as he didn't want to admit that his half-brother was right, he wasn't sure how else he was supposed to figure out the clue otherwise…

* * *

Barty Crouch Junior was anxiously awaiting his orders from his lord and master. Ever since Black and Potter's attempt to sabotage the First Task, and the exposure of their misdeeds by Karasuba, he felt that things were getting dangerous for his master's plan. After all, his master wanted Harry Lupin's blood for the ritual to restore him to full power, and that would be scuppered if he died. James Potter and Sirius Black were too dangerous to leave at liberty if not alive for that reason alone, as they seemed to want Harry dead.

While Winky's intel suggested that Potter and Black were lying low for now, Crouch knew that they'd only be licking their wounds, waiting for a more opportune moment to strike. And while their humiliation helped fuel support for those who would come crawling back to Voldemort when he was reborn, it also made things dangerous for the plan.

Crouch had considered kidnapping them both and killing them in such a way that Karasuba or that Miya woman would be blamed, but that would still scupper Voldemort's plans, potentially imprisoning Harry or forcing him to stay in Japan, and possibly risking the forfeiture of his magic. Kidnapping them was still a possibility with Winky, though. Killing them in the wrong way would make them martyrs, though. But with their reputations at something of a nadir at the moment, maybe that wouldn't be a problem.

Voldemort was pondering the options. In fact, when Barty presented the possibility of kidnapping, and then killing, Potter and Black, Voldemort found himself wanting to do so himself. But how to do it? Kidnapping them and taking them to their base in Little Hangleton, at the Riddle Manor, had its risks. They needed to find another place to deal with Potter and Black.

Crouch had sent the request by a letter via owl, albeit concealed magically, and sent to a fictional informant of Moody's. And now, he finally got a reply. Making his excuses, he left the table and made his way back to his office, before he tapped the parchment, then the Dark Mark, and then the parchment again, before intoning, " _Toujurs pur._ " Always pure. The family motto of the Blacks, and the cornerstone to any Pureblood family.

The writing on the letter warped and changed, before the message revealed itself…

 _Our Master has made his decision. We will have your House Elf stun Potter and Black, and take them both to Potter Manor. You will use the Imperius to make it seem like they had an argument and killed each other over it, presumably because of the accusations of Harry Lupin. Make it seem like one of them cracked, and then attacked the other out of fear. Then, we will burn Potter Manor to the ground. Your House Elf will be the witness, and we will find a way to have the_ Prophet _find out. By doing this, we will strike a blow against the Light as a prelude to our Master's restoration. The Dark Lord wishes to witness this, so bring some means of allowing him to see it._

 _W_

Wormtail. _Pettigrew_. Crouch wrinkled his nose in disdain. He only came back to the Dark Lord out of fear, and a desire to be seen as loyal, despite the fact that he had been sent whimpering to Azkaban. If Crouch hadn't been under the Imperius when his father took him out, he would have sought out Voldemort's wraith himself.

Still, the rat had his uses, and if Pettigrew had suggested this plan at all, then Crouch had to give him some small, grudging credit. A shame Pettigrew couldn't help, as maintaining the Imperius over multiple people was difficult, but someone needed to guard the Dark Lord, aside from Voldemort's familiar, Nagini. Of course, he could use the Imperius on just one of them.

Well, soon, he would carry out his master's will…

* * *

It was early on the morning of the 27th in Shin Teito that Harry headed to Wagtail Industries to do some training. Namely, in using the liquid-breathing suit he was going to use for the Second Task. After that whole business with the Yule Ball, Harry had spent much of the following night (once they got back home and had a much better Christmas Day proper) having fun with Akitsu, with Matsu and Haihane joining in at times. Boxing Day was spent mostly as a family affair.

Takami was waiting for them at the relevant lab in the lowest basement level. Specifically, one with a rather large water tank, set into the ground. Harry was familiar with said lab: he had tested the liquid-breathing suit in the tank before, as well as testing it, under supervision, in the ocean nearby. The tank had even been used for dry-runs of spacewalks by the Japanese space agency JAXA, who had been given limited access to Sekirei technology, and were planning manned missions into space in cooperation with NASA, the European Space Agency, and the Russian space agency Roscosmos.

It wasn't just used for that, either. The tank was so large, the JSDF used it for training their divers for underwater combat. Indeed, the Discipline Squad had recently all been trained in underwater combat, partly because Karasuba, being the sadist that she was, found the concept of underwater combat appealing. Haihane once told Harry that Karasuba had gotten aroused while musing about drowning enemy divers. Then again, she got aroused by any kind of violence.

Which was why Haihane came along. Not merely because she worked for Wagtail, but also because she had been trained in underwater combat, and would help train Harry learn how to fight, if need be. The Black Lake, after all, had some potentially dangerous creatures lurking in its depths. She wouldn't be using her claws, though, as they were ridiculously heavy.

"Okay, you know the drill Harry. Haihane, as it's your first time using the liquid breathing system, let's run down the procedure. After donning the suit, but before activating the system, I will spray this into your mouth." Takami held up a spray canister, like that for pepper spray. "It's a specially formulated anaesthetic, good for both humans and Sekirei. It only affects certain tissues, namely the muscles of your larynx. Otherwise, there's a potential risk of your larynx closing up when the liquid enters your lungs. It's a defence against drowning normally, but it can interfere with your breathing properly. This prevents laryngospasm, as it's called. Also, when we fill your helmet with liquid, it's best to exhale as hard as you can once the helmet is full, so that you draw in as much liquid as possible. It'll, bluntly, feel like you're drowning for real."

Haihane nodded. She and Harry went to the changing cubicles, and promptly came out, with Harry looking at the way the suit clung to Haihane's figure appreciatively. "You look a lot like a grey-haired adult Rei Ayanami, you know that?" Harry asked, causing his Sekirei to blush.

Of course, the actual transition between breathing air and breathing liquid was hell. Harry was used to it, though, and to his delight, Haihane didn't panic that much. Which was good, considering how badly things could have gone when a superpowered alien woman panics. Once she was breathing the liquid, though, she looked amazed at the novel experience.

Harry grinned at her through the visor of his helmet, and she returned it. This ought to be an interesting few hours…

* * *

When they finally finished their training for the day, so that they could have lunch and head back home (their training went well, though when Haihane and Harry grappled, it did descend into mutual groping a couple of times), they found Takami glaring Miya and Remus, the latter holding a newspaper. Having taken off the suits and hacked out the liquid that had been filling their lungs, they approached the grey-haired scientist and Harry's parents. "What's wrong?" Harry rasped, a side-effect of both the anaesthetic and having liquid in his lungs.

"Something happened back in Britain, according to the _Prophet_ ," Remus said. "At the moment, fingers aren't being pointed at us."

"Us? What's happened?"

Miya said, "Well, there's no easy way to put it. James Potter and Sirius Black are dead. Their remains were found in the burnt-out ruins of Potter Manor. Black's new House Elf, Winky, claimed that Black and Potter got into an argument over the Floo, something about entering Charles into the Tournament and about dealing with you, an argument that ended up with Black heading to Potter Manor via Floo and them engaging in a duel."

Harry stared at his parents in shock. As much as he detested those two for what they did to him before, and as much as he was frustrated by the fact that the British DMLE would find it hard to get them for their attempt to murder him and his Flock…well, this was just…startling. "Are you sure?"

"Look, we're only saying what the _Prophet_ printed," Remus said. "Amelia Bones is coming over to Japan as a formality to question you under the influence of Veritaserum. But even with Winky's testimony…"

"This just gives my little brother all the more reason to hate me," Harry said. "And there'll be some wizards who suspect either me or Karasuba anyway. Did it really happen like that?"

"I don't know," Remus said. "Maybe one of them got cold feet and wanted to sell out the other. The Marauders had a bad habit of doing that," he concluded bitterly.

Harry nodded. That was possible. Still, he couldn't shake a feeling of unease. And he knew that Charles would react very badly to this. His father and godfather had died, and at a time when their reputation was at an all-time low. Which meant that his little brother would hold an even greater grudge than before…

 **CHAPTER 14 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Well, it's been a while since I've updated this, hasn't it? Well, not as long as some of the fics I've updated as part of this update, like** ** _Nitimur in Vetitum_** **or** ** _Haemophilia_** **. I've also updated a couple of other Year 4 stories, including my first** ** _RWBY_** **crossover (and another WBWL story),** ** _Neopolitan and the Goblet of Fire_** **, and my first** ** _Overlord_** **crossover** ** _Yield to the Darkness_** **.**

 **Anyway, Charles' relationship with Luna is deteriorating, and Voldemort has taken decisive action. Now, why did I kill off James Potter and Sirius? A number of reviewers raised an excellent point that it would be stupid to let them try and try again to attack Harry and company, but their hands were tied, and even if MBI steamrollered over most laws with Minaka in charge, Takami is considerably more sane. I struggled with how to deal with that, and hit upon the solution. As Voldemort needs Harry alive for his little resurrection party, and James and Sirius threatened that, he needed them dead. Framing Harry or one of the Sekirei would prevent Harry from going through the TWT. Therefore, they used Winky as a witness and engineered James and Sirius killing each other. Which also serves to increase the animosity Charles has towards Harry. So there you go. To all you complainers about the whole saga with James and Sirius, are you happy?**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


End file.
